Anabel
by Noe Izumi
Summary: La vida de Anabel Highsmith da un cambio radical cuando descubre que es una bruja. Ahora deberá ir a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia, donde vivirá increíbles aventuras y hará muchos amigos.
1. Año 1, 1: Una Noche de Luna Llena

**I**

**Una Noche de Luna Llena**

**U**na hora antes de medianoche, en uno de los últimos días del mes de junio, las rosas rojas de la habitación 221 del hospital Astley Ainslie, en Edimburgo, se volvieron azules. La comadrona pensó que alguien las había cambiado cuando la señora Highsmith se había puesto de parto, como parte de algún extraño ritual de nacimiento (costumbres más raras había visto en sus treinta años de ejercer la profesión), o simplemente, que quizá siempre habían sido azules y estaba trabajando demasiado.

Aquella cosita que llevaba en brazos acababa de nacer. Tenía la piel rosa y arrugada propia de un recién nacido, pero una mata de pelo fino y negro cubría ya su cabecita y caía sobre sus ojillos cerrados.

- ¿Señor Highsmith?

Al oír su nombre, el hombre se levantó nerviosamente de la butaca de la sala de espera, en donde no había nadie más a esas horas de la noche.

Sin duda, el bebé que le llevaba la comadrona había heredado su mismo pelo espeso y color azabache. Vestía unos ajados pantalones que en otra situación hubieran sido perfectos para un oficinista, pero que combinados con los zapatos que llevaba, de lona y de un morado intenso, le quitaban toda la elegancia posible. Un holgado jersey de punto colgaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, acentuando aún más su corpulencia: si no fuera por su cara bonachona y sus mejillas rosadas por la emoción, más de uno se hubiera pensado dirigirse a él para pedirle la hora.

Cuando el hombre se hubo acercado del todo, la mujer apartó con delicadeza la mantita, dejando al descubierto la cabecita llena de pelo negro como el carbón.

- Es una niña preciosa -le dijo mientras se la entregaba.

- Una niña... -susurró el padre con voz soñadora. Le empezó a hacer carantoñas- Hola, pequeña... ¡Hola!... -enseguida alzó hacia la enfermera sus ojos oscuros, preocupado- ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

- Está descansando. Todo ha ido estupendamente.

Eliminada ya toda preocupación, el bonachón señor Highsmith puso toda su atención en la pequeña. Desde que tuvo en brazos a su hijo mayor, Arthur, hacía ya once años, no había sentido una felicidad tan plena.

- ¿Sabe, señor Higsmith? -dijo la enfermera, divertida- Creo que será una niña muy curiosa e inteligente. Nació con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si tuviera prisa por verlo todo.

El señor Highsmith sonrió y siguió haciéndole cariñosas carantoñas al bebé.

- Vaya, eres una pequeña curiosa, ¿eh?...

- Señor Highsmith -dijo la enfermera de repente-, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? Sé que le va a resultar extraño, peroc ¿las rojas que le trajo esta tarde a su mujer, eran ya azules? Quiero decirc -rió nerviosamente- Sé que es absurdoc pero hubiera jurado que eran rojas. No me haga mucho caso.

Hubiera sido una pregunta muy inocente para cualquiera, pero al señor Highsmith el corazón le dio un vuelco al oírla.

- Eh… Claro, eran azules. Es el color favorito de mi esposa.

- Claro…-la enfermera rió nerviosamente- Le dije que era una tontería… Iré a ver cómo está su esposa.

El señor Highsmith suspiró cuando la enfermera se fue (muy probablemente, a comprobar que las rosas eran azules y que no estaba loca).

Miró a su hija, tan dulce e inofensiva, envuelta en aquellas mantas. Cuando la vio por primera vez, no puedo evitar preguntarse si sería como sus abuelos. Él no había nacido con sus mismas cualidades, por un azar del destino, y la madre de la niña, que ahora descansaba en aquella habitación, tampoco era de la misma naturaleza. Pero sus padres, los abuelos de la niña, habían sido magos. Y la primera pregunta que Sarah le había hecho cuando supo que esperaba una niña fue:

- Cariño, ¿crees que será… ya sabes… una bruja?

- Tendremos que esperar para saberlo -había respondido él.

Pasados unos minutos, el señor Highsmith pudo entrar a ver a su esposa.

Sarah Nicole Highsmith, de soltera Rowley, era una mujer que ya se encontraba en la treintena. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño rojizo, ahora alborotado por el sudor y que siempre llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y los ojos de color verde grisáceo. Pese a estar agotada, sonrió con gran alegría cuando entró su marido con la niña.

- ¿Verdad que es preciosa? -dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Se besaron y él dejó a la niña en la cunita. Luego le contó a su mujer lo que ocurrió con la enfermera y las rosas. Ella rió.

- ¿Y si fue Arthur, querido? -dijo- Intentó colarse antes en la habitación. Recuerda el día hizo tan grandes las margaritas que me regaló nuestra vecina, que se cayeron del jarrón. Creo que no me creyó cuando le dije que era un nuevo abono, ahora siempre me mira con desconfianza cuando nos encontramos en la calle...

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- La enfermera de prácticas se lo ha llevado un momento. Debe estar con ella en la guardia.

Earmund fue a buscar a su hijo. La joven enfermera, divertida con el niño, le había dado un ramo de flores para que se las diera a su madre y a su nuevo hermanito. Earmund dio las gracias a la enfermera y se fueron. Cuando estuvieron a solas en un pasillo donde sólo se veían dos viejos pacientes a lo lejos, habló con él, muy bajito para que no le oyeran.

- ¿Arthur?

- ¿Sí, papá?

El bonachón hombre se agachó a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Recuerda que no es culpa tuya, sé que no puedes controlarlo, pero… Cuando intentaste entrar a ver a tu hermanita y no te dejaron, ¿te enfadaste, hiciste magia por casualidad y volviste azules las rosas?

El pequeño frunció el ceño, como siempre que intentaba pensar algo. Luego se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, papá.

Earmund sonrió. Iba a ser imposible saber si había sido Arthur; una vez había hecho volar un autobús varios metros sólo con mirarlo. Era muy normal que un niño mago que aún no controlara sus poderes hiciera esas cosas sin darse ni cuenta. De todos modos, no era nada grave. Sólo había cambiado unas flores de color y hecho creer a una enfermera que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Podría habérsela hecho perder literalmente, que era mucho peor.

- No pasa nada. Vamos a ver a tu hermana y a tu madre.

- ¿Es una niña? -chilló emocionado- ¿Es guapa, papá?

Earmund sonrió.

- Es preciosa.

Arthur soltó un gritito y empezó a dar brincos.

- ¿Podrá hacer magia, papá? ¿Irá a Hogwarts como yo? ¿Hará volar los autobuses?

Earmund le mandó callar lo más disimuladamente que pudo; los ancianos les estaban mirando muy raro.

Una vez en la habitación, Arthur dio el ramo a su madre y saludó a su pequeña hermanita, mientras Earmund, orgulloso, les miraba con los ojos brillantes.

Earmund Maglorius Highsmith tenía treinta y seis años. Su abuela Henrietta Giddins se había casado con un muggle (que es como llamaban a la gente sin poderes mágicos) llamado Sebastian Highsmith. Su primer hijo, Lenford Highsmith, nació mago, y se casó con una guapa bruja de Escocia, Arabella Pribble. Y tuvieron a Ewald, Sybellius y a Earmund.

Pero el pequeño Earmund no era como los demás. No sabía manejar una varita, y las palabras que pronunciaba no tenían efecto alguno. Enseguida quedó claro que Earmund no era un mago: era un squib, alguien nacido de magos pero sin poderes, el primero en decenas de generaciones en la familia. Por suerte, jamás le trataron como a alguien diferente, aunque no pudiera usar una varita o limpiar la casa simplemente pronunciando unas palabras. La noble señora Henrietta Highsmith, que en su juventud había sido una gran activista a favor de los derechos de los squibs, fue un gran apoyo para él. Así, Earmund fue educado en casa por su abuela y sus padres, y aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre su mundo, del que, pese al apoyo de su familia, sólo consideraba que formaba parte a medias.

Cuando era joven, Earmund se había enamorado de Sarah, a la que conoció en uno de sus primeros trabajos como camarero, y a los pocos años le pidió matrimonio. Dolido por su condición de squib, decidió además que desde ese momento formaría parte del mundo muggle.

Al año de estar felizmente casados, nació el pequeño Arthur. Considerado un niño muggle totalmente normal, fue al colegio público hasta que un día convirtió en un asqueroso sapo gigante el juguete que un niño no quería prestarle. Arthur era un mago, y muy probablemente, al cumplir once años, entraría a una escuela de magia. Así que Earmund, con tal de poder pagar la educación de su hijo, volvió a ese mundo al que sólo pertenecía a medias, y entró a trabajar a_ El Caldero Chorreante_, uno de los pubs más populares entre los magos y brujas de Londres. La nueva familia Highsmith se quedó a vivir en un sencillo barrio a las afueras de Londres, en Greenwich.

Earmund y Sarah eran muy felices. El pequeño Arthur había unido finalmente sus dos mundos. Ahora Anabel, su segunda hija, había nacido durante unas tranquilas vacaciones en Escocia. Y Earmund deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la vida de su hija fuera igual de tranquila siempre.

Ya había pasado la medianoche. Agotado por tantas emociones, Arthur se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y la enfermera de guardia, pese a las normas, le había dejado (Earmund pensaba que, después de lo de las rosas, les tenía miedo y les permitiría hacer cualquier cosa). Su padre le miraba con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos estaban tristes. Sarah no dormía, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Earmund se giró hacia ella, contempló su bello rostro y sintió que, si algún día la perdiera, se moriría de pena.

- Creo que voy a dejar el trabajo -dijo de repente, aunque más para sí que pretendiendo que ella le oyera.

- ¿Dejar _El_ _Caldero Chorreante_? ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella abriendo los ojos.

- Sabes perfectamente que somos un blanco fácil para… esa gente. Para "Aquel que no debe ser nombrado" -hizo una pausa, como si esperara que ocurriera algo cada vez que decía aquel extraño nombre- … todos somos escoria. Incluso nuestros hijos.

Sarah se había puesto muy pálida, pero le escuchó en silencio.

- No parará hasta que nos haya matado a todos... -siguió él- No quiero que nuestros hijos tengan que crecer solos y desgraciados.

Ella le agarró por el brazo y se lo frotó con cariño.

- Earmund, por favor… No va a pasar nada de eso. Ya lo verás.

Los dos se abrazaron. Earmund se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando.

En los últimos dos años, las cosas iban muy mal en el mundo mágico, y en consecuencia, tampoco iban precisamente bien en el mundo muggle. Un mago tenebroso, lleno de un poder tremendo y terrible, había emprendido una sanguinaria cruzada por todo el país reclutando a los llamados magos de sangre limpia, es decir, aquellos que en su origen no tienen ningún muggle o squib. En su ira, "Aquel que no debe ser nombrado", pues todos los magos temen pronunciar su nombre, había matado docenas de muggles, mestizos e incluso magos de sangre limpia que se habían negado a cooperar. Su ejército de mortífagos, como se denominaban sus vasallos, había sembrado el terror, sumiendo en el caos al mundo mágico. Muchas veces el Ministerio no sabía cómo explicar los "accidentes", "explosiones", "asesinatos" y "extraños sucesos" que llegaban hasta el mundo muggle.

Earmund pensó en sus hijos; en Arthur, que ese año iría por fin a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; en la pequeña Anabel, y en lo terriblemente desgraciado que sería si llegase a pasarles algo.

La niña empezó a lloriquear, muy suavemente, y su madre la cogió en brazos con mucho cuidado. Lleno de amor, Earmund las observó desde la ventana, antes de perder de nuevo la mirada en la noche.

- Me pregunto si cuando crezca, pertenecerá a ese mundo, como su hermano y sus abuelos -dijo.

- Tú también perteneces a él, cariño -dijo Sarah.

Earmund esbozó una sonrisa triste.

- No del todo.

Fuera, brillaba una enorme y preciosa luna llena. En una noche tan hermosa, costaba creer que muchos de los suyos allá afuera estuvieran sufriendo terriblemente sólo por ser diferentes.

- Algún día, querida, habrá paz en ese mundo -dijo Earmund mientras la contemplaba-. Y nuestros hijos disfrutarán de ella.

Se acercó a su mujer y sonrió al bebé, acariciando la pequeña cabecita donde ya asomaba una mata de pelo negro azabache. Ella arrugó la naricita.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero una de las rosas del nuevo ramo se tiñó de azul.

Los Highsmith volvieron a Londres una semana después de haber nacido la pequeña Anabel. No fue un viaje tranquilo. Les fue casi imposible controlar al pequeño Arthur, que, debido al nerviosismo, hizo muchas cosas raras mientras iban en el tren, como hacer desaparecer una de las maletas, que, de repente, había aparecido en el baño de las señoras.

Además, Earmund estaba preocupado, temiendo que al llegar a Londres se encontrasen un panorama desolador. La noche anterior, un terrible incendio había devastado unas casas en el centro de la ciudad. Las noticias decían que fue causa de una instalación eléctrica defectuosa, pero Earmund sabía lo que había sido en realidad. Estaba seguro. Y esta idea, cuando miraba a su hija recién nacida, le llenaba de terror.

Sarah, que sabía perfectamente qué le preocupaba, le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Todo saldrá bien, querido.

- Papá está preocupado por esos ataques, ¿verdad, mamá? -preguntó Arthur. Su padre le cogió de la mano.

- En Hogwarts estarás seguro, hijo. Nadie puede entrar allí sin más. Ni siquiera quien tú ya sabes.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar el trabajo, querido? -preguntó Sarah con una sonrisa triste.

- Ya tenemos suficiente dinero para el primer año de Arthur. Podré buscarme otro, pasar como un muggle normal y corriente. Arthur estará seguro en Hogwarts, nadie tiene por qué saber quién es y de dónde viene.

Sarah le abrazó.

- Todo va a salir bien… -le dijo.

Pero Earmund no estaba tan seguro.

Agosto llegó, con su sol radiante y sus días largos y calurosos. Faltaba algo menos de un mes para la entrada de Arthur a Hogwarts, y los Highsmith le acompañaron al Callejón Diagón para hacer sus compras. Arthur reía y cada dos por tres soltaba exclamaciones de emoción con cada cosa que veía en las tiendas, en ese mundo totalmente nuevo para él. Sarah veía algo de nostalgia en los ojos de Earmund. Pese a no poder hacer magia, sabía que iba a echar de menos ese mundo tan increíble, pues al terminar las compras, Earmund pasaría su último día en _El Caldero Chorreante_, y probablemente, en el mundo de los magos.

Sarah quiso acompañarle en su último día. A Earmund no le parecía una idea muy buena, pero accedió; prefería tenerla cerca y poder defenderla si ocurría algo. Sus hijos iban con ellos. La pequeña Anabel dormitaba y Arthur investigaba muy contento los libros y objetos que le habían comprado ese mismo día en el Callejón Diagón. El pequeño Arthur adoraba ir a _El_ _Caldero Chorreante_ y hablar con los clientes, quienes encontraban divertidísimo al niño y se reían muchísimo con sus travesuras y preguntas.

Earmund adoraba aquel lugar, y lo iba a echar muchísimo de menos. Los magos y brujas más asiduos le apoyaban muchísimo, aunque siempre había alguno dispuesto a armar follones con sus ideas sobre el estado de sangre. Por suerte esas broncas nunca habían durado demasiado, pues antes que nada, aquellos seguidores del Señor Oscuro eran unos cobardes que probablemente estaban más asustados que él.

Aquel día, la taberna estaba muy tranquila. Aprovechando la paz, Sarah estaba sentada en la mesa más cercana a la barra y mecía levemente a la pequeña Anabel entre sus brazos, envuelta en una manta. Un mago de aspecto pulcro y callado tomaba un té en una mesa individual y dos brujas entradas en años de aspecto bonachón daban buena cuenta de sendos trozos de pastel de calabaza mientras charlaban alegremente. La clientela había disminuido notablemente en las últimas semanas; tan solo los padres y familiares de los niños que acudían a comprar su material escolar eran clientes habituales. Era como si el simple hecho de salir a la calle supusiera un enorme peligro.

Gozando de la paz mientras esta durase, Sarah daba de comer a la pequeña Anabel, quien ya se estaba quedando dormida.

Un rayo de luz se coló en la estancia cuando la puerta se abrió. Earmund levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

- Sarah, mira -dijo alegremente-. Son los Weasley.

Arthur Weasley era alto y delgado, y tenía el pelo rojo y unos ojos azules que miraban alrededor a través de unas gafas de montura gruesa. Iba vestido con una túnica algo raída por el paso de los años. Abrió la puerta, y se apresuró a ayudar a entrar a alguien más; Molly Weasley tenía un aspecto afable y bonachón, y el pelo rojizo como el de su marido. Junto a ella había dos niños pequeños. Bill tenía cinco años, y Charlie tres; los dos tenían el pelo tan rojo como sus padres. Molly entró despacio, cogida de la mano por su marido; su enorme panza delataba que esperaba su tercer hijo.

- ¡Buenos días! -dijo el señor Weasley.

Algunos magos de las mesas saludaron. Earmund se apresuró en ir hacia ellos y le estrechó la mano. El local volvió a sumirse en su ya habitual semioscuridad en cuanto la puerta se cerró.

Sarah dejó a Anabel en la cuna y se puso en pie.

- ¡Ah! Os presento a mi esposa, Sarah -dijo Earmund.

Su mujer se acercó tímidamente a la pareja con un afectuoso pero sencillo "Encantada de conocerles", extendiéndoles la mano a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué tal, querida? Earmund habla maravillas de usted -le dijo la rolliza mujer estrechándole la mano. Su marido se adelantó e hizo lo mismo.

- Un enorme placer conocerla, señora Highsmith -dijo con los ojos inusualmente brillantes. La señora Weasley le dio un codazo.

- Arthur, no irás a bombardearla a preguntas sobre esos artefactos muggle tan de moda ahora llamados ordena… como sea, ¿verdad?

- Ordenadores, Molly, y son…

- ¿No será esa la pequeña Anabel? -dijo de repente la señora Weasley, cambiando de tema descaradamente y dirigiéndose a la cuna- Pero qué ojuelos más despiertos tiene… ¡mira cómo sonríe!

- Tiene tu pelo, sin duda -comentó Arthur-. Y tus ojos.

- Todavía no sabemos a quién ha salido en otras cosas, supongo que me entendéis -dijo Earmund.

- Dale tiempo, a veces incluso entre magos, la magia tarda en manifestarse -dijo Arthur, haciéndole carantoñas a la pequeña, que balbuceaba y reía-. No fue hasta los tres años cuando a Bill empezó a hacer levitar mis gafas, ¿verdad, Molly?

Ella rió al recordarlo. El señor Weasley reparó en el pequeño Arthur; se acercó al niño y le revolvió el pelo castaño.

- ¡Eh, gran Arthur! ¿Cómo está mi pequeño tocayo hoy?

- ¡Muy bien, señor Weasley! –dijo alegremente- ¿Sabe qué? ¡Este año iré a Hogwarts! Papá ya me ha comprado los libros, y las túnicas, y un caldero muy chulo, bueno, yo creo que está un poco abollado, pero papá dice que está bien… ¡Y unos guantes de piel de dragón! ¡Dicen que muy pocas cosas pueden atravesarla!

- ¿De verdad? ¡Enhorabuena! -se dirigió a los Highsmith- Me alegro muchísimo de que le hayan admitido.

- Yo me alegró mucho de ver que estáis a punto de ampliar la familia.

Arthur dio un silbido, asombrado.

- ¡Ya debe quedar muy poco, menuda barriga!

- ¡Arthur, no seas descarado! -le reprendió Sarah.

Los Weasley rieron.

- ¿Creéis que esta vez será niña? -preguntó Earmund.

- Bueno, Arthur tiene el presentimiento de que va a ser otro niño -dijo Molly, mirando a su marido mientras acariciaba su enorme tripa.

- ¿Ya sabéis cómo vais a llamarlo?

Los dos se miraron con cariño un instante y se cogieron de la mano.

- Se llamará Percy… si es un niño, claro -dijo ella.

- Ni siquiera hemos pensado un nombre si fuera una niña -añadió el señor Weasley.

- Cariño, ¿no habías dicho que te gustaba Ginevra?

- ¡Ah!... Cierto, muy cierto, querida…

Sarah puso la mano sobre su barriga, como si saludara al bebé.

- Hola, pequeño Percy… -se sobresaltó y soltó una risita- ¡Ha dado una patada! Yo diría que le gusta el nombre. Un nombre precioso, el de un valeroso guerrero, ¿verdad, pequeño?

- Hoy está muy guerrero, precisamente, y eso que es tremendamente tranquilo -dijo la madre, divertida-. Es como si de un momento a otro fuera a nacer.

El señor Weasley pareció palidecer.

- Espero que no lo decida justo ahora -dijo mientras tomaban asiento.

- ¿Qué deseáis tomar? -les dijo Earmund desde el otro lado de la barra.

- Tomaré ese combinado tan bueno que haces -dijo Arthur; luego miró a su mujer.

- Yo tomaré un té de hierbas -dijo ella.

- ¿Dónde está Tom? -preguntó el señor Weasley, mirando alrededor.

- Ha tenido que salir -les explicó mientras les servía-. Me ha dejado a mí al cargo hoy. Dijo que vendría luego para despedirse de mí.

- ¿Despedirse? ¿Es que el viejo Tom se marcha? -preguntó la señora Weasley.

- No, claro que no… El que se marcha me temo que soy yo -dijo Earmund con aire grave. Arthur Weasley le miró boquiabierto.

- ¿Vas a dejar el trabajo? -preguntó.

- Las cosas se están poniendo muy peligrosas -suspiró Earmund-. Tengo que proteger a mi familia. No quiero que me ocurra nada, o lo que es peor, que les ocurra nada a ellos.

Sarah le miró inquieta, pero luego le cogió del brazo, como apoyándole. El señor Weasley no dijo nada, pero su mirada preocupada daba a entender que lo comprendía perfectamente. Su mujer de repente parecía agotada y dio un largo suspiro. Se agarraba el vientre como si intentara proteger al bebé que estaba por nacer.

- Todos tenemos miedo por nuestra familia.

Entonces advirtió una pequeña mano pecosa metiéndose en la túnica de su marido.

- ¡Bill, no le quites la varita a papá! Un día le vas a volver a chamuscar el pelo a tu hermano. Bastante trabajo me costó arreglarlo…

- No te preocupes, Molly, no hará nada malo. ¿Verdad, Bill?

El niño rió divertido y salió corriendo con ella.

- Eso, tú encima anímale… -refunfuñó Molly- Ya te encargarás tú de devolverle a Charlie su color de pelo la próxima vez… Estuvo varias semanas con mechones de color violeta.

― Y no le quedaba mal, mamá ―dijo el pequeño Bill―. Se reía mucho cuando se miraba al espejo…

Earmund soltó una exclamación; Arthur había cogido la varita del señor Weasley en su mano.

- ¡Arthur Sebastian Highsmith!

El niño frenó en seco, como si supiera la que le esperaba cada vez que oía su nombre completo. Dejó la varita de nuevo sobre la mesa.

- No debes coger las cosas de nadie sin permiso. Además, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no todas las varitas sirven para un mismo mago? -le reprochó su padre.

- Pero nos llamamos igual, ¿eso sirve, no? -preguntó.

- Claro que no, qué tontería.

Arthur Weasley se echó a reír.

- ¡El niño está desesperado por empezar a hacer magia, Earmund!

- Anda, devuélvesela ahora mismo. ¿Para qué te hemos comprado una hoy?

- ¿Ya te han comprado la varita? -le preguntó el señor Weasley- ¿Qué tal si me la enseñas?

- ¡Claro, ahora mismo!

Emocionado, el niño salió corriendo a la trastienda. Su padre meneó la cabeza, riendo. Arthur volvió enseguida con una cajita alargada. Se plantó delante del señor Weasley con ceremonia y abrió lentamente la cajita, dejando al descubierto una preciosa varita de madera oscura y labrada. El niño carraspeo y recitó casi como si fuera el señor Ollivander, el viejo mago que hacía las varitas:

- 28 centímetros… Madera de... ¿De qué era, papá? Eso, de serbal… Y núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón. El señor Ollivander dice que es una varita muy buena -añadió no sin cierto orgullo, sacándola de la caja.

- Arthur, ten cuidado con la varita, no vayas a romper nada -le advirtió Earmund-. O algo peor. Al señor Ollivander no creo que le haya hecho mucha gracia lo que has hecho con sus ventanas.

- Sí, papá… -dijo el niño con cierto fastidio. Todos rieron.

En ese momento, el reloj de muñeca de Sarah dio una hora en punto, emitiendo un pitido que Arthur Weasley encontró de lo más interesante.

- ¡Un momento, señora Highsmith! ¿Es eso lo que yo creo que es? Es… ¿Cómo era… ¿un reloj digital?

Ella asintió, extrañada, y se lo mostró. Emocionado, cogió el brazo de la mujer.

- ¡Ja! ¡Qué curioso! ¡No tiene manecillas, solo unos extraños números que parpadean! Casi parece magia... ¿Y esto es… una correa, verdad?

La señora Weasley le tiraba de la manga sin éxito.

- Arthur…

- ¿Lo llamáis correa?

- Ajá -dijo Sarah-, se ata a la muñeca…

- ¿Es como eso que usáis para… los pantalones? -preguntó él, rodeándose la cintura con las manos como si se pusiera un cinturón.

- ¿Un cinturón?…

- ¡Eso, un cinturón!…

¡Arthur, por favor! -dijo Molly, esforzándose para no gritar.

Earmund rió.

- Deberías ser un poco más discreto, Arthur -dijo Molly, todavía abochornada, y mirando a su alrededor, nerviosa.

Sarah no parecía haberla entendido. Molly se adelantó ligeramente, como si fuera a decir algo que sólo debía oír ella.

- Bueno, ya sabe, señora Highsmith, la afinidad de mi marido con los muggles...

Lo dijo en voz suficientemente baja, pero el señor Weasley la oyó de todas maneras.

- No hay nada de malo en ello, Molly; y de todas formas, a "Quien tú ya sabes" le bastaría con que dijeras la palabra muggle sin un deje de odio y asco para que te ponga en su lista negra...

- ¡Arthur! -exclamó ella, bajando la voz de repente― Por favor, nunca sabemos quién puede estar escuchando...

- Ella tiene razón, señor Weasley -dijo Sarah; todos la miraron sorprendidos- A veces me miran con desconfianza sólo por ser lo que soy, pese a estar unida a una familia de magos. Esta mañana creo que intentaron hacerme algo cuando venía hacia aquí con Earmund. Creo que más que desprecio, es miedo de que alguien diga que están dejando entrar muggles a este lugar. Tienen miedo, es normal.

La señora Weasley la cogió de las manos.

- Oh, querida, siento que tengas que pasar por humillaciones así…

El señor Weasley resopló indignado.

- Parece mentira que no se den cuenta de que la sangre no es importante. Sólo tienen que miraros a vosotros… Habéis sido capaces de emprender una vida nueva por vuestro hijo… Y ya quisieran muchos magos de "sangre pura" sentir el amor que sentís el uno por el otro.

Sarah y Earmund se miraron sonrojados. La señora Weasley parecía asustada, mirando alrededor como si temiera que sólo por decir su marido aquello estuvieran en peligro.

- Bueno, querido, creo que ya es sufic… -empezó a decir, pero la interrumpió una voz desconocida.

- ¡Bien dicho, señor!

Era una de las dos señoras del pastel de calabaza. La otra asentía con la cabeza mientras aplaudía. El señor Weasley se puso en pie, sonriente y radiante.

- ¡Por supuesto, sabía que alguien estaría de acuerdo conmigo en que…!

Abochornada, su mujer le agarró de la túnica.

- ¡Arthur, por todos los cielos! Haz el favor de sentarte. Esto no es Hogwarts, no es hora de formar una rebelión estudiantil ni nada parecido…

Todos rieron.

- Pero yo aún confío en que todo esto se ha de arreglar -dijo Sarah con una sonrisa esparanzada, mirando a la pequeña Anabel en la cuna. La cogió en brazos y la miró, llena de cariño-. Estoy segura. Las cosas se arreglarán.

- Por supuesto que se arreglarán -dijo el señor Weasley con firmeza- Vas a ver. La Orden hace un trabajo excelente. Nadie como Dumbledore para dirigirlos. Tiene el mejor equipo de aurores y magos de todo el país... -dio un sorbo a su vaso- Ah... Se te echará de menos por aquí, Earmund… Nadie hace mejor que tú ese combinado tan bueno con zumo de calabaza -bromeó luego, como para quitarle hierro al asunto.

De repente, oyeron un grito desgarrador:

- ¡¡Es un mortífago!!

La señora Weasley chilló y su marido la rodeó como si quisiera protegerla a ella y al niño que venía en camino, blandiendo su varita. Las señoras del pastel de calabaza ahogaron un grito. El hombre de la mesa individual se sobresaltó y dejó caer la taza de té, que se hizo pedazos.

El pequeño Arthur se había puesto una de las túnicas que había comprado y le había puesto otra a Bill. Tenía la capucha por encima; le quedaba tan grande que no se le veía la cara, ni las manos a través de las mangas, y se dirigía hacia Arthur como si fuera un fantasma. Era este quien había gritado, protegiéndose con la varita por delante en un gesto tremendamente teatral.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Es un malvado mortífago! -exclamó con gran ostentación- ¡Toma esto! ¡Y esto otro!

Charlie reía a carcajadas. Bill se retorcía en el suelo, presuntamente de dolor, pero en realidad estaba llorando de risa. Charlie aplaudió.

- ¡Te vas a enterar, puedo contigo, y también derrotaré al Señor Oscuro!

- ¡¡Arthur, ya está bien!!

La voz de Earmund sonó como un rugido. Asustados, los dos pequeños Weasley corrieron con su madre (Bill tropezando con la túnica) y el pequeño Arthur se limitó a quedarse muy quieto.

Se hizo un silencio tan denso que casi podía palparse. La pequeña Anabel gimoteó en brazos de su madre. Arthur Weasley parecía terriblemente preocupado por su mujer.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Molly? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres que vayamos a San Mungo?

- Que sí, querido… que estoy bien… -decía Molly llenándose de paciencia- Que no ha sido más que el susto…

El pequeño Arthur dejó la varita sobre la mesa, temblando ligeramente. Estaba muy pálido. Earmund le sacudió por los hombros.

- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?! -le gritaba- ¡Están matando gente, Arthur!

- Lo siento, papá...

- No te preocupes, Earmund, son cosas de niños -dijo el señor Weasley.

El silencio lo siguió invadiendo todo durante unos minutos que se hicieron eternos. Los magos de las mesas murmuraban por lo bajo, pero ya parecían estar más relajados. Anabel había dejado de llorar, pero su hermano Arthur parecía aterrorizado.

Earmund se arrodilló delante de su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- No quería gritarte, hijo mío…- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero consiguió secarla antes de que su hijo se diera cuenta.- Sólo me he asustado, nada más… Por favor, perdóname.

- No papá, es culpa mía, yo no debí jugar a esas cosas… Sé que cuando hablo de esas cosas, te sientes mal y te asustas…

Sus ojos brillaban, pero no parecía estar a punto de llorar. Arthur era terriblemente fuerte; Earmund podía contar con los dedos las veces en que se había asustado o había llorado en sus once años de vida. Le cogió por los hombros y le miró solemnemente.

- Arthur Sebastian Highsmith… mi pequeño mago, ¿o quizá mi pequeño diablillo? -rió- Anda, hijo, vete a recoger tus cosas, no tardaremos en marcharnos. No querrás descubrir el primer día de clase que se te ha quedado algo en la trastienda, ¿verdad?

De repente, la puerta trasera se abrió. Un mago entró precipitadamente en el local; su ropa tenía signos de batalla, y se agarraba el brazo con un gesto de dolor. No sólo parecía nervioso, sino aterrado.

- Tenéis que salir todos de aquí cuando antes -dijo sin aliento-. Vienen hacia aquí, un grupo de ellos, ya deben haber alcanzado el Callejón Diagón. ¡Deprisa, vamos!

El pánico se apoderó del local. Los magos y brujas se levantaron, volcando vasos y platos. Arthur Weasley abrazó a Molly, intentando protegerla a ella y al hijo que estaba en camino; sus dos pequeños, asustados, se abrazaban a sus piernas. El mago intentaba mantener el orden, desesperado.

- ¡No salgais por el callejón, tampoco por Londres, Apareceros en un lugar seguro! ¡Rápido!

Se oyeron varios ruidos parecidos a un crujido, y los magos del fondo del local desaparecieron. Earmund miró al mago; estaba terriblemente pálido.

- No podemos hacerlo, yo… No puedo…

El mago pareció entenderlo perfectamente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Arthur Weasley se adelantó.

- Pondré a salvo a Molly y los niños y volveré a por vosotros, ahora mismo. Mantened la calma, estaré aquí enseguida -miró a su esposa-. ¿Podrás hacerlo, Molly?

Ella asintió; estaba pálida, pero firme.

- ¿Papá, mamá? ¿Qué pasa? -dijo el pequeño Charlie.

- Tranquilos, hijos, no pasará nada. Agarraos bien…

Con un fuerte _crac_, los cuatro desaparecieron. Earmund se giró hacia el mago.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -le preguntó.

- Los mortífagos han realizado un terrible ataque esta mañana en Londres -comenzó a decir el mago; el brazo parecía dolerle horrores-. Han muerto varios muggles… Luego siguieron a un grupo de simpatizantes de los muggles hacia el callejón Diagón… Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, pero han muerto varios magos y brujas… Varias tiendas cercanas a _Flourish & Botts_ han quedado destrozadas…

Earmund creyó que el mundo se le caía encima.

- ¿Qué tiendas han sido? ¿Quiénes han muerto? -preguntó casi sin voz; le pareció que otra persona formulaba la pregunta.

- El dueño de la tienda… su hermano estaba con él… La tienda de Ewald y Sybelius Highsmith…

Sarah dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

- Earmund… No…

Le abrazó, llorando, pero él seguía demasiado impresionado para hablar, para moverse, ni para devolverle el abrazo… Sus hermanos… Sus hermanos habían muerto…

Oyeron gritos y un enorme estruendo. Arthur Weasley apareció para llevarles a un lugar seguro en el mismo instante en que la puerta caía con un estallido.


	2. Año 1, 2: Anabel Descubre que es

**II**

**Anabel Descubre que Es una Bruja**

**C**uando Earmund abrió los ojos, se encontró, confuso, en medio de una gran tranquilidad (todavía tenía en los oídos el estallido de la puerta al caer y el curioso sonido que hicieron al desaparecer). Levantó la cabeza; Sarah estaba aferrada a él, con la cabeza hundida en su pecho, y el mago que había aparecido en _El Caldero Chorreante_ les agarraba a ambos por los hombros. Vio que Molly Weasley se levantaba del sofá para recibirles.

- ¿Dónde están mis hijos? -dijo Sarah en un hilo de voz.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, Arthur Weasley apareció en un estallido, con la pequeña Anabel en brazos y su hermano pegado a sus piernas, pálido y con la mirada perdida. El señor Weasley entregó el bebé a Sarah y el pequeño fue a aferrarse a sus piernas. Ella se agachó y le abrazó, sollozando, aunque Arthur no lloraba.

Estaban en un pequeño pero confortable salón, donde los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde iluminaban levemente un montón de objetos de lo más variopinto, algunos de lo más cotidiano para los muggles, como una vieja lavadora rota, o un televisor con las antenas ligeramente quebradas. Earmund ni siquiera era consciente de que se estaba sentando en el sofá de los Weasley, y de que Arthur Weasley aparecía con un vaso de agua. Molly estaba en el sillón de enfrente, pálida, acariciando su incipiente barriga y con sus dos pequeños a su lado.

Habían puesto a la pequeña Anabel, que dormía ajena a todo, en una pequeña cuna, al lado del sofá donde estaban sus padres y su hermano. Estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, roto solo por los leves sollozos de Sarah. Earmund no lloraba. No podía. Todavía no se creía que aquello estuviera pasando. Pronto notó la mano de su mujer sobre la suya, aferrándola como para darle ánimos.

El mago se sentó delante de ellos, todavía frotándose el brazo dolorido. Molly se ofreció a mirárselo, y aunque él insistía en que estaba bien, le acabó convenciendo para curárselo ella misma.

- Me llamo Benjy Fenwich -les dijo mientras Molly le daba un toque con la varita y luego le vendaba la herida-. Pertenezco a la Órden del Fénix. Esta mañana, algunos de los míos y yo estábamos vigilando algunas zonas del callejón Diagón, alertados por unos rumores de que había mortífagos en la zona. Nos tendieron una trampa. Por suerte pude poner a salvo a algunos magos, pero llegamos demasiado tarde a la tienda de Antigüedades… Siento mucho lo de sus hermanos, señor Highsmith. No pudimos hacer nada. El local estaba destrozado.

Earmund cerró los ojos, enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. Sarah se echó a llorar de nuevo. Los Weasley les miraban en silencio, incapaces de reconfontarles en un momento así. Sus queridos hermanos, que tanto le habían querido y defendido, muertos…

Ewald era el mayor. Había montado un humilde negocio de antigüedades en el callejón Diagón, ayudado por Sybellius, que era dos años más pequeño que Earmund. La habían llamado _Ewald & Sybellius, Antigüedades Mágicas_. Recordó con una sonrisa amarga que siempre se reía porque el nombre, sinceramente, no era demasiado original...

El señor Fenwich le cogió la mano, haciéndole volver a la realidad.

- Quizá no le consuele demasiado en este momento, señor Highsmith, pero sus hermanos murieron como héroes. No lograron sacarles nada.

Esas palabras bastaron para que las lágrimas brotaran a sus ojos sin control. Sus hermanos, muertos… Les habían matado por negarse a decir dónde se escondía su hermano, la deshonra de la familia, su esposa la sangre sucia y su contaminada descendencia…

Los Weasley, todo hospitalidad, les dejaron quedarse allí por esa noche, aunque apenas lograron dormir nada.

Los cuerpos de los dos hermanos Highsmith fueron encontrados al día siguiente, intactos. Después del funeral, la familia decidió trasladarse a Irlanda con los O'Connor, con quienes estaban emparentados por parte de Earmund. Con ellos estarían seguros, pues eran una familia de magos muy acomodada. Arthur no dejaría de ir a Hogwarts; allí estaría a salvo. Todos los veranos iría a verles a Irlanda, donde, oficialmente, estaban viviendo "por motivos de trabajo".

--------

Los O'Connor, los Highsmith y los Weasley se reunieron apenas unos meses después. Arthur acababa de empezar su primer año en Hogwarts y no estaba allí con ellos, pero se aseguró de que llegaba una lechuza con saludos y esperanzas para todos.

Entre las risas y las animadas conversaciones, flotaban la tristeza y el miedo. A la vez que allá fuera, como una cruel ironía del destino, muchos de los suyos estaban muriendo o en peligro, las tres familias se habían visto bendecidas casi al mismo tiempo con nuevos retoños.

Junto a la mesa, distribuidos cada uno en una cuna, había tres bebés. Courtney, la hija de Edward y Brigitte O'Connor, había nacido hacía apenas dos meses. En las cunas de al lado, estaban el pequeño Percy Weasley, plácidamente dormido, y finalmente, la pequeña Anabel, que jugueteaba con las manos en el aire y parecía entablar una divertida conversación consigo misma. Quizá alentado por sus divertidos ruiditos, Percy no tardó en abrir los ojos y llamar la atención con un balbuceo. El señor O'Connor, un hombre elegante y atractivo, se acercó a su cuna. El pequeño Percy era, sin duda, una monada; el poco pelo que tenía estaba empezando a ser tan rojo como el de su padre, y en el momento en que el señor O'Connor lo cogió en brazos, abrió unos enormes y curiosos ojos azules.

- Dios mío, es el bebé más mono que he visto en mi vida… -dijo riendo- ¡Se parece mucho a ti, Arthur!

- Espero que no tenga que llevar gafas como yo -dijo Arthur Weasley, acercándose y quitándose las gafas con reprobación- Se ensucian cada dos por tres…

- Espero que tengas tanta suerte con las mujeres toda tu vida, ¡dos para ti solo, picaruelo! -le dijo el señor O'Connor al pequeño; le frotó la nariz contra la suya y el bebé se rió. La pequeña Anabel también rió en su cuna, contagiada por la risa de Percy.

- Creo que a Anabel le gustas -dijo el señor O'Connor, divertido. Todos rieron.

El pequeño Charlie, aprovechando que los adultos estaban todos ensimismados con los bebés, se había acercado a la cuna vacía de su hermano y se intentaba asomar a ella. Su padre le ayudó. El bebé le sonrió a su hermano, como si le conociera.

Fue una velada muy agradable. Earmund hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan arropado. La pérdida de sus hermanos y el tener que dejar su hogar para esconderse le oprimían el corazón, pero las risas de los bebés, la sonrisa de su esposa, y la alegría presente en las palabras de la carta de su hijo, habían logrado meter algo de calidez en él. Sabía que lo peor que podía ocurrirle a nadie era la pérdida de un familiar, y que todos tenían el mismo miedo de perder a sus pequeños, que apenas acababan de abrir los ojos al mundo, o de dejarlos totalmente solos en él. Pero estando allí, con la calidez de tres familias unidas por una misma causa y con los mismos temores, ya no sentía miedo, ni congoja.

Todavía quedaba esperanza…

------

Los primeros cuatro años que Arthur pasó en Hogwarts, los Highsmith esperaban que su pequeña Anabel manifestara algún tipo de poder mágico. Esperaban que en cualquier momento el postre saliera directamente de la nevera y apareciera delante suyo si no se lo daban, o que la cucharilla empezara a remover sola la taza de café con leche del desayuno (cosa que su hermano hacía desde los siete años). Incluso intentaban procurar que no se enfadara demasiado, por si reventaba cosas o de repente encerraba al gato en el armario sin la llave, pero nunca pasó nada. Las sospechas de que la pequeña había heredado la condición de squib de su padre, o simplemente muggle como su madre, eran más fuertes a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Pero, después de todo, aún era demasiado pronto para saberse nada, y lo mejor para la pequeña era hacer una vida totalmente normal como una muggle más.

Nadie en la familia sabía qué iba a ser del futuro de la pequeña, ni tampoco del suyo propio. A medida que pasaban los meses, el terror y la muerte lo oscurecían todo a su paso. Las noticias que les llegaban desde Inglaterra no eran nada alentadoras. El Señor Oscuro cada vez tenía más seguidores, y no tardaría en expandir su reinado de terror por todo el continente; temían que por todo el mundo, pues ni la propia Órden del Fénix, formada por los mejores magos del país, era capaz de detenerle pese a sus esfuerzos y sacrificios.

Hasta que, una noche de Halloween, sin que nadie lo esperase, ocurrió el milagro: el Señor Oscuro cayó por fin; había desaparecido para siempre. Muchas familias de magos, con el alivio y la alegría ardiendo en sus corazones, se reunieron por todo el país para celebrar aquel momento. Los Highsmith no fueron una excepción, y en el mismo lugar que había sido su hogar durante cinco años, las dos familias que tanto se habían apoyado se reunieron, incluyendo a Arthur, que cursaba su quinto año en Hogwarts (las clases se habían suspendido debido a las celebraciones).

Pero muchas desgracias habían asolado sus corazones antes de que dicha celebración pudiera tener lugar. Gideon y Fabian, los hermanos de Molly Weasley, habían muerto asesinados por mortífagos. Misma suerte había corrido Fenwich, el que cuando Anabel era apenas un bebé les había ayudado a escapar del ataque que había matado a los hermanos de Earmund. Su cuerpo fue encontrado reducido a trozos. Dos de los mejores aurores de la Orden habían sido torturados hasta la locura; otros tantos también habían sufrido o muerto.

En medio de todo aquel dolor, un pequeño milagro había tenido lugar. Nadie sabía como había ocurrido, pero la causa de la caída del Señor Oscuro había sido un bebé llamado Harry Potter. El Señor Oscuro había matado a sus padres, pero él, nadie sabía cómo, había sobrevivido y había entrado en la leyenda, con apenas un año y dos meses de vida. Lo llamaban El Niño que Vivió, y todas las familias del país probablemente le estaban rindiendo un homenaje en ese mismo momento. Sus padres también habían sido miembros de la Órden del Fénix, y tras haber sobrevivido al Señor Oscuro en varias ocasiones, se habían sacrificado para que su hijo viviera… y le derrotara.

- Los Potter… -dijo Arthur, como perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras hablaban del tema- Esos dos chicos de Gryffindor… Sólo eran cinco años mayores que yo ahora mismo. Recuerdo que siempre estaban discutiendo en los jardines… Ya se sabe que del odio al amor hay un paso -concluyó con una sonrisa amarga.

- ¿Qué ha sido del pequeño Harry? -preguntó Sarah.

- No se sabe exactamente, pero dicen que lo han llevado con sus tíos muggles -dijo Arthur.

- Uf, muggles -dijo el señor O'Connor con un escalofrío- Espero que estos sean buena gente y sepan lo grande que es su sobrino. Oh, lo siento, Sarah, no te ofendas...

- ¡Por Harry, el Niño que Vivió! -exclamó Arthur de repente, alzando su copa.

Todos brindaron. Incluso las pequeñas Anabel y Courtney levantaron sus bracitos y brindaron con sus padres con un sabroso zumo de calabaza.

- Por los nuestros -dijo Earmund con lágrimas en los ojos; se acordaba de sus hermanos-, que han muerto para que nosotros estemos aquí celebrando este momento.

Todos brindaron, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa triste dibujada en sus caras. Arthur se echó hacia atrás en la silla, lanzando un enorme suspiro, como quien no acaba de creérselo.

- ¿Ha caído? ¿De verdad se ha acabado?

- Ha caído... -repetía Anabel con su inocencia de niña de cinco años.

Arthur rió y abrazó a su hermana, enternecido.

Todo había acabado.

La vida, por fin, empezaba a sonreírle a los Highsmith. Apenas dos meses después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, regresaron a su hogar en Londres, y apuntaron a la pequeña Anabel al mismo colegio al que Arthur había ido antes de que le llamaran para ir a Hogwarts.

Cuando Anabel tenía siete años, Arthur terminó Hogwarts con unas clasificaciones excelentes. Su mayor deseo era trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, y su gran trabajo le llevó a obtener un puesto en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Cuando cumplió nueve años, Anabel había perdido casi por completo la esperanza de llegar a ser una bruja alguna vez. A veces, por la noche, miraba las estrellas por la ventana y lloraba en silencio, triste y ofendida.

- ¿Por qué yo no soy bruja, papá? ¿Es que la magia no me quiere? -le preguntaba a su padre, quien la sentaba en sus rodillas y le sonreía con dulzura.

- Ten paciencia, Anabel. No todos los niños magos manifiestan su poder. No sabremos nada hasta que no cumplas los once años. Entonces llegará la carta de Hogwarts, ya verás…

Anabel le miraba con unos enormes y brillantes ojos castaños.

- Pero ¿y si no llega?

Earmund nunca sabía qué contestarle entonces.

Unas semanas después de cumplir los once años, una soleada mañana de miércoles, Anabel, que ya era una niña de rostro afable y continuamente sonrojado, con el pelo azabache como su padre y los ojos castaños y despiertos de su hermano, bajó al salón muy temprano y vio una carta inusual sobre la alfombra de la entrada. La miró un instante por encima de sus pequeñas gafas ovaladas, caídas de forma muy comica sobre la nariz. Su cerebro, todavía algo adormilado, tardó en asimilar que era igual que las que Arthur había recibido todos los veranos hasta hace apenas dos años, con el material del curso y otros datos interesantes que los alumnos debían saber. Fue cuando vio el sello rojo y la inconfundible tinta verde esmeralda cuando sintió un vértigo tan repentino que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo:

_**Señorita A. Highsmith  
**_

_**Tyler street, 28**_

_**Greenwich**_

_**London, SE10**_

A. Highsmith. A también era la inicial con la que empezaba el nombre de su hermano. Pero ponía Señorita. Señorita A. Su hermano no era una señorita, obviamente.

Con la mente muy lejos de allí, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta:

_**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**_

_**Director: Albus Dumbledore**_

_**(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,**_

_**Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,**_

_**Jefe Supremo, Confederación**_

_**Internacional de Magos).**_

_**Querida señorita Highsmith:**_

_**Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.**_

_**Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora adjunta**_

Anabel soltó el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo mientras leía la carta. Desdobló otra hoja, más pequeña. La leyó automáticamente, como quien no es consciente de lo que está haciendo:

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**UNIFORME**

**Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

**Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

**Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

**Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

**Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

**(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

**LIBROS**

**Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

**El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk.**

**Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot.**

**Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling.**

**Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch.**

**Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore.**

**Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger.**

**Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander.**

**Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble.**

**RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

**1 varita.**

**1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).**

**1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.**

**1 telescopio.**

**1 balanza de latón.**

**Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

**SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

- Vaya, siguen con esa norma. A mí tampoco me dejaron -dijo Arthur al ver la cara de asombro de su hermanita.

Anabel ni siquiera era consciente de que su hermano se había situado a su lado. Leyó la carta, una y otra vez, como si no la creyera, y cuando por fin iba por la tercera, o quizá la quinta vez, soltó un chillido de alegría y empezó a dar botes por la casa.

- ¡¡Ha llegado!! ¡¡Mamá, papá, ha llegado por fin!!

- ¡Espera, bicho, que te vas a hacer daño, que ser bruja no te hace inmune a los golpes!

En medio de una exclamación de júbilo, la niña tropezó y cayó de bruces contra la mesilla del salón. Por suerte su hermano le había echado un hechizo amortiguador segundos antes. Para Anabel fue como caer sobre un montón de mullidos almohadones.

- ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? -exclamó la señora Highsmith, llegando al salón- ¿Anabel?

- ¡¡Mamá, mamá, soy bruja!!

En ese mismo instante, una de las macetas de la ventana salió volando… y la señora Highsmith la cogió con las dos manos a apenas un centímetro de su cara. La niña se quedó blanca como la pared.

- ¿Yo he hecho eso?

Temblando, Sarah volvió a dejar la maceta en la ventana y se giró hacia su hija. Sus ojos se clavaron en la carta que tenía la niña en la mano y ella se la mostró con una gran sonrisa. La tinta verde, el matasellos rojo. Las dos se quedaron mirando un momento… y luego gritaron a la vez, abrazándose entre risas.

- ¡Anabel, qué alegría! ¡Por fin! Verás cuando tu padre vuelva del trabajo… Se va a poner tan contento…

Esa misma tarde, la cara de cansancio de Earmund tras toda una jornada en la oficina desapareció en cuanto le comunicaron la gran noticia. Abrazó a su hija con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo, entre carcajadas.

- Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte, cariño… Muchos magos no manifiestan ningún tipo de poder durante años… Hasta que un día, presos de una gran emoción, están a punto de estrellar una maceta contra la cara de su madre.

Todos rieron.

- Soy bruja, por fin lo sé… -suspiró Anabel como en una nube- La carta… Y la maceta que ha salido volando hacia mamá… ¡Esa es la primera vez que he hecho magia!

Entonces Earmund se quedó pensativo un instante, y luego soltó una exclamación, como si hubiera recordado algo extraordinario.

- No, Anabel, no es la primera vez. Cuando naciste, cambiaste de color las rosas que le regalé a tu madre. Pensábamos que había sido tu hermano, pero ahora vemos que probablemente fuiste tú.

- ¿Entonces también fui yo la que hizo que explotara el bote de leche de Pieter, en tercero, porque se burlaba de mis coletas, manchándolo de arriba a abajo?

- ¡Anabel! -rió su madre- ¿Por qué nunca nos comentaste eso?

- No sé… -respondió Anabel, notando que se sonrojaba- Pensé que había sido porque la apretaba demasiado. Era un auténtico bruto.

Esa noche, Sarah (con la ayuda de Earmund, que adoraba cocinar) preparó la comida favorita de Anabel para celebrar su entrada a Hogwarts, y todos se sentaron en el jardín a cenar. Tuvieron que explicar a los vecinos, que por supuesto no sabían nada de la condición de magos de sus hijos, que estaban celebrando que la habían admitido en un prestigioso colegio interno del que habían salido los mejores doctores y doctoras de Inglaterra.

Cuando iban por el segundo plato, Earmund se dio una palmada en la frente.

- Con todo este jaleo, se me había olvidado decíroslo… Esta mañana nos ha llegado una carta de Brigitte.

- ¿Brigitte? ¿La tía Brigitte? -preguntó Arthur.

Anabel había oído hablar de ella, pero no la recordaba. A sus padres no les extrañó; no se veían desde que ella era muy pequeña, y de ese momento no conservaban ninguna foto. Brigitte O'Connor vivía en Irlanda. En realidad era la hija de una hermana de la abuela, por lo que se acercaba más a una especie de prima, pero desde siempre la habían llamado tía (desde luego, era mucho más fácil de recordar). En la carta les contaba que su hija mayor, Courtney, iría ese año a Hogwarts, como Anabel.

- Dicen que mañana irán al Callejón Diagón para comprarle las cosas. Y nos han invitado… a vernos allí.

- Vais a ir, ¿verdad? -preguntó ansiosamente Anabel.

Su padre esbozó una sonrisa un poco triste. Anabel nunca había entendido por qué, pero su padre nunca había podido hacer magia. Sabía que a veces, eso lo ponía muy triste, y que desde que Arthur había entrado a Hogwarts, no se había vuelto a acercar al mundo mágico en el que nació.

- ¡Claro que sí! -dijo Arthur, revolviendo el pelo de su hermana y dedicándole una mirada inquisitoria a su padre. Él sonrió y rodeó a Sarah con un brazo.

- Claro que sí. Estamos deseando volver a ver a los tíos -dijo.

Arthur soltó una risa triunfal.

- ¡Es estupendo! -exclamó- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos -miró a su padre y le frotó el brazo cariñosamente, con una sonrisa un poco melancólica dibujada en su cara- Va a ser genial.

Anabel se estremeció de alegría. ¡Iba a ir al Callejón Diagón! Su hermano le había contado muchas veces que era un lugar impresionante donde uno necesitaba mil ojos para poder mirar todo lo que había sin perderse nada. Estaba lleno de magos y brujas, y de las cosas más increíbles que nunca soñaría con haber visto.

Earmund levantó la copa, seguido por el resto de la familia.

- Por Anabel -dijo con una gran sonrisa- Nuestra pequeña bruja.


	3. Año 1, 3: En El Callejón Diagón

**III**

**En el Callejón Diagón**

Anabel no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta, ni si había logrado dormirse en algún momento de la noche; solo supo que, de repente, ya era de día, y que el sol entraba a raudales en su habitación. Y más aún: era el día en que iría por fin a comprar todo lo necesario para ir a Hogwarts.

Bajó a la cocina, donde sus padres y su hermano ya estaban desayunando. Sus padres no podrían ir al callejón hasta por la tarde, así que Arthur, que tenía unos días libres y además un recado para el Ministerio, la llevaría.

- Además, ni por nada del mundo me perdería un acontecimiento así: mi hermanita, en el mundo de los magos. ¿Preparada para ir al callejón Diagón, Anabel? -le preguntó.

La niña asintió con energía y se precipitó a la mesa para abrazarle.

- Pero primero come algo, cariño -la advirtió su madre.

Anabel se sirvió tostadas, las untó de mermelada y se comió una de dos bocados.

- He dicho comer, Anabel no devorar.

No podía evitarlo; cuando se ponía nerviosa comía a toda velocidad. Se atragantó un par de veces con las tostadas, pero lo arregló enseguida con un enorme trago de zumo de naranja.

- A veces me pregunto dónde lo metes todo-rió Arthur.

- ¡Ya está! -dijo Anabel con voz ahogada, terminando de tragar- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Para su desgracia, tuvo que esperar a que su hermano, mucho más paciente, se terminara su desayuno.

En ese momento, una preciosa lechuza de color castaño aterrizó justo delante de ellos, sobre la mesa. Todos se sobresaltaron; Sarah dejó caer la bandeja con el café y las tazas, que Arthur reparó con un golpe de su varita.

- Alguien debería entrenarlas para que dejen de hacer eso -dijo Arthur, cogiendo la nota que el ave llevaba atada a la pata, que luego fue a beber del agua que tenían en la ventana para _Chantecleer, _la lechuza de Arthur (Anabel le puso el nombre por el famoso cuento medieval, aunque no se pareciese a un gallo ni cantara).1

Arthur leyó la carta y se echó a reír.

- Es una nota de los tíos -anunció-. Han tenido un problema con el traslador, por lo visto lo han robado. Al tío Edward nunca se le dio bien hacer trasladores… No quiero ni imaginarme al pobre muggle que lo haya tocado y haya acabado de repente a las afueras de Londres… Ya verás que tendré trabajo extra cuando vuelva… -suspiró con ironía- Ayudar a encontrar y desmemorizar a un muggle irlandés que dice que apareció en Inglaterra al tocar una antigüedad. Seguro que ese no vuelve a robar en su vida.

Terminado el desayuno, Anabel y su hermano se pusieron en marcha. Tardaron algunas horas (el metro iba tan concurrido que Arthur deseó poder aparecerse, aunque delante de tanta gente era muy arriesgado), pero finalmente llegaron a Londres. Tras otro buen rato de camino por una concurrida calle, Arthur se detuvo y señaló unos edificios en la acera de enfrente. Anabel sabía que buscaban un pub llamado _El Caldero chorreante, _donde su padre había trabajado cuando Arthur era niño. Pero no veía sino una tienda de música y una enorme librería. Entonces reparó en un bar pequeño y mugriento, justo en medio de ambos edificios, donde probablemente ningún muggle se atrevería a entrar en la vida (y se extrañaba de que se atrevieran los magos).

- Allí está. _El Caldero Chorreante_. Como ves, pasa bastante desapercibido -dijo su hermano. Anabel no lo dudaba; a ella también le había costado verlo.

Los dos entraron. Era un sitio oscuro y bastante destarlatado, pero acogedor, mucho más de lo que le había parecido a simple vista. De hecho, a Anabel le encantó. Tenía un aire rústico y mágico que a Anabel le recordó a las tabernas de las historias de dragones y princesas que leía cuando era niña. Algunas brujas jugaban a algún tipo de juego de mesa, dando buena cuenta de una infusión humeante. Dos magos charlaban alegremente mientras tomaban jerez. Los rayos de luz penetraban por los coloridos cristales de las ventanas, que desde dentro no tenían en absoluto ese aspecto abandonado que se veía desde la calle.

- ¡Buenos días, Tom! -dijo Arthur alegremente, dirigiéndose al cantinero.

Desde detrás de la barra, el cantinero, bastante mayor y calvo, levantó la vista mientras secaba un vaso.

- ¡Hola, Arthur, dichosos los ojos! ¿Qué tal está tu padre? -entonces se fijó en Anabel- No me digas que esta es la pequeña Anabel… No la veía desde que era apenas un pizco.

- Buenos días -saludó la niña con timidez.

- Anabel ya es una futura estudiante de Hogwarts -dijo Arthur; el cantinero les felicitó y Anabel se sonrojó- Vamos al Callejón para comprar sus cosas. ¡Ah! Preguntabas por mi padre, ¿no, Tom? Pues esta tarde vendremos todos. Una especie de pequeña reunión familiar, como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¿Incluso Earmund? ¡Viejo bribón! -rió- No le veo desde hace casi diez años. ¡Os esperaré impaciente, entonces! Prepararé su zarzaparrilla favorita. ¡Suerte con esas compras!

Arthur se despidió y los dos atravesaron el bar hasta llegar a un pequeño patio cerrado. Anabel entrecerró los ojos como si buscara una puerta invisible, pero sólo veía un callejón sin salida. Entonces lo recordó.

- ¡Ahora tenemos que golpear esos ladrillos! -dijo, divertida.

- Tienes buena memoria. A ver si recuerdo como era esto… Tres arriba… Dos horizontales…

El muchacho golpeó los ladrillos, que se movieron hacia los lados, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había aparecido un enorme hueco en la pared, a través del cual se veía una calle estrecha y adoquinada. Los dos se metieron por ella… Y se encontraron en el lugar más impresionante que Anabel había visto jamás.

- Bienvenida, hermanita, al mundo de los magos -dijo Arthur solemnemente, haciéndole una reverencia.

Mientras caminaban, Anabel miraba de un lado a otro, deseando poder detenerse a mirar cada cartel, o tener un par de ojos más para poder leerlos todos.

- Mira, Anabel, eso es Gringotts -le dijo su hermano, señalando un precioso edificio alto y con columnas, blanco como la nieve-. Es el banco de los magos. Menos mal que llevamos bastantes knuts, sickles y galeones encima; no soporto tener que lidiar con los goblins.

Había cientos de tiendas, a cual más peculiar y extraña, que vendían cosas que Anabel nunca hubiera imaginado ver ni en la calle comercial más grande de Londres. Anabel ahora no deseaba un par de ojos más, sino varios, quizá cientos. Su hermano reía ante las reacciones de la niña.

- Déjame la lista, Anabel -le dijo; tras mirarla un momento, se la devolvió- Vale, creo que será mejor que vayamos primero a por las túnicas, antes de que la tienda esté mucho más concurrida.

Dicho y hecho, caminaron hasta que encontraron la tienda. Anabel leyó para sí el cartel: _Madame Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones_. En el escaparate, unos maniquís que se movían llevaban puestas unas túnicas carmesí, preciosamente decoradas; otros más pequeños llevaban unas negras más sencillas. Anabel las reconoció enseguida, pues las de su hermano cuando iba al colegio eran iguales. Por mucho que intentara imaginárselo, no lograba verse embutida en esa ropa.

- Aquí es -dijo Arthur-. Volveré enseguida, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame aquí. Tengo que hacer ese pequeño encargo para un compañero de trabajo.

El muchacho se despidió y Anabel entró en la tienda. Una bruja de cara amable y regordeta ayudaba a un niño pelirrojo y con gafas a subir los bajos de su túnica. Entonces, dejando al muchacho mirándose las mangas con reprobación, se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola, cariño… Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Anabel asintió, nerviosa. Sin saber como reaccionar, se limitó a entregarle el papel con las cosas que necesitaba.

- Tendrás que disculparme un instante, guapo -dijo Madame Malkin dirigiéndose al muchacho-. Me temo que hoy estoy yo sola. Roberta ha elegido un mal día para ponerse enferma… ―le sonrió y se fue mirando la lista.

Mientras esperaba, Anabel se quedó mirando con disimulo al chico que estaba en pie sobre la tarima, quien se colocó mejor las gafas, que le caían sobre la afilada nariz llena de pecas. Luego levantó la cabeza con altivez, y suspiró tan lenta y silenciosamente que la niña apenas lo percibió. Cada movimiento que hacía, hasta el más leve, era cuidadoso, como si, se encontrase donde se encontrase, siempre tuviera que mantener ciertos modales. Además, parecía algo nervioso.

En ese instante, la campanilla de la puerta repiqueteó y entró una mujer regordeta, vestida con una túnica de lana muy raída pero de colores vivos, portando un paquete que parecía contener libros. Tenía el pelo rojizo y una cara bonachona y bondadosa que a Anabel le cayó muy bien.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí, cariño! -anunció dirigiéndose al muchacho- He podido conseguirte los libros que Fred rompió "sin querer" con aquel hechizo... Tus hermanos están en _Florean Fortescue_, Ron estaba empeñado en probar el de triple chocolate con sirope... Iremos en cuanto terminemos.

Luego se lo quedó mirando de arriba a abajo. El chico apretó los labios, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación. La mujer se acercó y le dio un fuerte beso en la frente sin dejar de sonreír. El chico se puso tan rojo que las pecas parecieron desaparecer. Anabel sonrió, divertida.

- ¡Estás guapísimo, querido! Menos mal que al menos puedo comprarte _una_ túnica nueva…

Anabel pestañeó, extrañada. Era como si la mujer estuviera emocionada de poder comprarle una túnica nueva a su hijo; incluso juraría que en los ojos le brillaban algunas lágrimas.

Madame Malkin apareció de repente con un bulto de ropa en los brazos.

- Buenos días, señora, su hijo ya está casi listo -dijo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la mujer-. Desde que me encargue de esta pequeña, lo prepararé todo... Aquí está todo, ahora te las probaré… -le dijo a Anabel, señalando el escabel que había al lado del muchacho- Vamos, sube ahí.

La mujer pelirroja, que colocaba las mangas de la túnica de su hijo, se fijó en ella.

- ¿También vas a Hogwarts? -le preguntó- Primer año, supongo. Como mi hijo.

El chico le sonrió con cortesía, ya menos azorado.

- Sí -respondió la niña, intentando hablar mientras Madame Malkin le metía una larga túnica negra por la cabeza y se hacía con algunos alfileres para marcar el largo más conveniente- Yo… Es la primera vez, sí… Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero también muy emocionada… Nadie esperaba que yo fuera bruja en casa.

- ¿Eres de familia muggle? -preguntó el chico- Mi padre trabaja en el _Departamento contra el Uso Incorrecto de los objetos Muggles_, en el Ministerio de Magia -añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia, orgulloso-. Menos mal que no ha venido, o ahora mismo te estaría acribillando a preguntas sobre los teléfonos y los televisores…

Anabel sonrió con cortesía; todavía intentaba asimilar lo que le había dicho sobre el Departamento Contra no se qué Uso.

- Mis hermanos mayores también están en Hogwarts -continuó el chico pelirrojo-. Los otros cuatro son aún demasiado jóvenes, pero irán igualmente.

Anabel intentó disimular su asombro. ¿Cuántos hermanos tenía aquel chico?

- Mi hermano estuvo en Hogwarts -dijo ella, sintiéndose torpe de repente. Ahogó un grito cuando se le clavó un alfiler; la modista se disculpó y siguió- Incluso fue… Prefecto -asintió; parecía orgullosa de haberlo dicho bien.

- ¿Prefecto? -dijo el muchacho; se le habían iluminado los ojos al oír la palabra- ¡Eso es estupendo, uno de los mayores honores de estudiar en Hogwarts! A mi hermano mayor le nombraron prefecto el verano pasado. A mí me encantaría ser prefectoc cuando sea mayor, claroc

- Lo serás, cariño -le dijo la madre con cierta impaciencia, como si le repitiera lo mismo varias veces al día; luego se dirigió a la niña con una sonrisa dulce-. Ya verás, querida, estoy segura de que aprenderás muchas cosas. Sobre todo, no hagas caso de lo que oigas por ahí. Muchos grandes magos de la historia han sido de familia muggle. Incluso nosotros tenemos familia muggle. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que eras una bruja?

Madame Malkin ya casi había terminado y terminaba de ajustarle la manga derecha.

- No supimos si yo era una bruja hasta que me llegó la carta… y entonces un macetero salió volando y casi se estrelló en la cara de mi madre -explicó Anabel poniéndose colorada.

El niño pelirrojo sonrió, demasiado educado para reírse abiertamente, mientras que su madre rió divertida.

Madame Malkin terminó con el muchacho y con Anabel, y con una cálida sonrisa les dio las ropas envueltas. Los bultos eran muy diferentes; el muchacho sólo se llevaba una túnica, los guantes y el sombrero, mientras que ella tenía todas las cosas de la lista. Anabel sintió pena cuando se dio cuenta de que debían andar muy apurados de dinero.

- Vamos, rápido, o tus hermanos acabarán con todos los helados -dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a la puerta, llevando las ropas de su hijo- ¿Te quedas, querida?

- Tengo que esperar a mi hermano... Ha sido un placer conocerlos.

- Espero que tengas un buen año -le dijo la mujer con una de sus cálidas sonrisas- Vamos, cariño…

El muchacho siguió a su madre, pero se detuvo de repente volviéndose hacia Anabel.

- Ya nos veremos en Hogwarts, supongo. ¡Adiós!

Su hermano Arthur no tardó mucho en volver. Emocionada, Anabel le enseñó sus ropas nuevas y le contó lo del chico que había conocido, y lo que le había dicho sobre el Departamento… cuyo nombre, por desgracia, había olvidado.

Luego se dirigieron a la librería, _Flourish y Blotts_. Cuando entraron, Anabel no pudo evitar soltar un "Ohhhhh", admirada: debía de haber no cientos, sino miles de libros, en estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo.

Un mago y una bruja estaban a cuatro patas en el suelo, detrás del mostrador, como si buscaran algo que han perdido. El primero parecía realmente irritado.

- ¿Empiezas a pensar que no ha sido buena idea encargar esos libros de la Invisibilidad, verdad? -preguntó a su compañera. Ella resopló.

- Eso, ahora échame a mi la culpa… si no te gustaba la idea, haberlo dicho antes…

- Ya, claro, qué fácil es decir eso…

Arthur carraspeó y dio unos golpecitos en el mostrador.

- Disculpe…

El hombre le miró y se apresuró a levantarse, sacudiéndose la túnica.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento muchísimo… -se lo quedó mirando un instante, como buscando las palabras correctas, pero enseguida suspiró resignado- Es largo de explicar. Ahora mismo le atiendo.

- Venimos a buscar los libros de Hogwarts, primer año.

Anabel le tendió la lista.

- Ajá… Enseguida están -dijo el encargado con una sonrisa.

En unos minutos, el hombre regresó con los libros de la lista. Además, Arthur le dijo a Anabel que regalaría el libro que quisiera. La niña acabó llevándose cinco.

Salieron de allí cargadísimos y fueron a por pergaminos y plumas. Anabel no pudo resistirse y compró un bote de tinta que cambiaba sola de color al escribir, y otra de un precioso color púrpura que brillaba con la luz del sol. Después de comprar el caldero, se metieron en la droguería a por algunos ingredientes básicos para pociones y una pequeña balanza de latón para pesarlos.

Después de almorzar en una pequeña cafetería, los dos se plantaron delante de la tienda de mascotas. Anabel sonrió emocionada.

- ¿Vamos a comprarme una mascota?

- Sí, claro que sí. Tu entrada a Hogwarts merece un regalo especial, aparte de los libros, que ya tienes muchos -le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo- ¿Has pensando en alguna ya? De la lista, por ejemplo.

Anabel se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

- Pues aquí tienes donde elegir, créeme.

Los dos entraron y Anabel contuvo un grito de asombro. Algunos en jaulas, y otros encaramados en palos, había decenas y decenas de animales, unos muy comunes y otros que Anabel no había visto nunca antes en su vida. La tienda la atendía una bruja que en ese momento daba de comer a unos enormes sapos. El olor no era demasiado agradable y el escándalo casi insoportable; se preguntó cómo podía la dependienta pasar allí tantas horas todos los días. Cambió de opinión en cuanto vio a unos adorables gatitos de varios colores jugueteando en una cesta y se acercó para acariciarlos.

- ¿Te gusta un gato? -le preguntó Arthur.

- No sé… son muy monos… Pero en casa ya tenemos a _Dorian_…

Se fijó en una urna de cristal llena de serpientes de vivos colores.

- Qué gustos tan raros tienes, hermanita… -le dijo Arthur en cuanto vio sus intenciones.

Anabel frunció el gesto al ver el cartelito que había en la urna.

- ¿De verdad son venenosas?

- Pues claro -dijo su hermano encogiéndose de hombros.

Anabel se estremeció y cambió de idea. Entonces llamó su atención una enorme jaula llena de escandalosos cuervos que graznaban de forma estridente y saltaban de un lado a otro. Extrañada, se fijó en que uno estaba fuera de la jaula, encaramado a los barrotes más altos. El animal, de un tamaño no demasiado grande y de un precioso negro azabache que resplandecía, se la quedó mirando. Anabel se acercó, muy despacio. El cuervo giró la cabeza y la miró fijamente; sus ojos negros brillaban como dos canicas. Anabel sonrió.

- Hola -le dijo.

El cuervo ladeó la cabeza. Anabel no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero tuvo la impresión de que el animal la entendía perfectamente. En alguna parte había oído que los cuervos podían aprender a hablar. ¿Por qué no iban también a entender?

- ¿Por qué está éste fuera? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la dependienta.

- No le gusta estar enjaulado. Excepto por la noche, para dormir.

- ¿Y no se escapa?

- ¿Bromeas, pequeña? -dijo la bruja con cierto cinismo, terminando de darle de comer a los sapos e incorporándose- Aquí le damos de comer y tiene compañeros con los que jugar… ¡Vive como quiere!

Anabel sonrió divertida y luego miró a su hermano.

- ¿Puedo quedarme con el cuervo?

Arthur parpadeó, incrédulo, y la dependienta alzó las cejas. El animal graznó, como si expresara su conformidad… o no. Arthur se pasó los paquetes a la otra mano y desdobló la lista de materiales, colocándose las gafas.

- Aquí dice que los alumnos pueden llevar un gato, una lechuza, una rata o un sapo… pero no dice nada de un cuervo… -se encogió de hombros- Supongo que no importa.

Anabel se volvió a girar hacia el cuervo.

- ¿Tiene nombre?

La dependienta pensó un momento, como si nunca hubiera discutido esa posibilidad.

- Le llamamos simplemente… "maldito demonio emplumado" -dijo-. A veces me da la impresión de que sabe lo que hace.

El cuervo seguía observándola con aquella mirada llena de inteligencia, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con un movimiento casi de reptil. A Anabel le recordó al villano de una de sus novelas favoritas.

- Creo que lo llamaré _Moriarty_ -dijo. El cuervo graznó y aleteó; la niña rió divertida- ¡Parece que le gusta!

- No me extraña… -murmuró Arthur - Bueno, entonces te quedas con el cuervo…

La dependienta le dio a Anabel algunos consejos sobre cómo cuidar a los cuervos, qué comían y algunas cosas más, mirando al animal con desconfianza e intentando más de una vez convencerla de que se llevara algún otro, pero Anabel ya había decidido: _Moriarty_ iba a ser su cuervo.

Anabel salió de la tienda con su nueva mascota metida dentro de una jaula y un paquete lleno de algunas cosas que la dependienta le había recomendado. El animal iba haciendo un escándalo tremendo. La gente les dedicaba miradas llenas de curiosidad, hasta que finalmente Anabel accedió a sacarlo de la jaula. El cuervo se pasó el resto del camino muy quieto y callado sobre el hombro de la niña, picoteándole cariñosamente el pelo. Arthur parecía incómodo, pero ella estaba encantada.

- ¿Crees que podré enseñarle a que me lleve el correo?

- Los cuervos son muy inteligentes, pero no sé si perturbará a las lechuzas… A mí desde luego logra inquietarme un poco. ¿Seguro que quieres que picotee tu pelo así?

- No me hace daño -dijo ella, divertida.

- Seguro que le encantará juguetear con los cuervos que hay en la cabaña de Hagrid -dijo Arthur.

- ¿Es el guardabosques del que me has hablado?

- Sí. Te va a caer muy bien, estoy seguro. Es enorme, pero muy amable. ¡Bueno, Anabel, finalmente nos queda lo más importante! No podrás hacer magia sin una varita.

Arthur señaló a una vieja tienda que había delante de ellos: _Ollivanders, fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C._

- Aquí compré la mía. Hacen las mejores varitas de todo el país.

Los dos entraron. Llena de paquetes y con un cuervo negro en un hombro, el aspecto de la niña era tan estrafalario que el señor Ollivander, un anciano de rostro afable y ropas ajadas, se la quedó mirando extrañado.

- Eh… hola, buenos días… -saludó Anabel tímidamente.

- ¿Primer año, no? Bienvenida, jovencita. ¡Que curioso! -dijo mirando a _Moriarty_, que ladeó la cabeza- Nunca he visto a un alumno que cogiera un cuervo de mascota.

El cuervo graznó como si respondiera. El anciano reparó entonces en Arthur, quien saludó educadamente.

- ¡Vaya, pero si es el señor Arthur Highsmith! -Arthur asintió con una sonrisa- No le veía desde que vino a buscar su primera varita... Aah… Eran tiempos oscuros, sin duda, ese año vendí muy pocas… -suspiró- Recuerdo perfectamente la suya… Imposible olvidarlo, creo que tardamos casi media hora en encontrar una con la que no estallara los cristales... 28 centimetros, madera de serbal y fibras de corazón de dragón… ¿me equivoco?

- Ha acertado de pleno, señor Ollivander -dijo Arthur, divertido, sacando la varita de la chaqueta y haciendo una reverencia con ella por delante.

- ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo puede recordarlo? -preguntó Anabel sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose entonces un poco indiscreta.

- Debe tener la memoria más prodigiosa de Inglaterra -le respondió Arthur con una sonrisa.

El señor Ollivander agitó la mano quitándole importancia, pero se había puesto ligeramente colorado.

- Este año es mi hermanita la que entra a Hogwarts -dijo Arthur con orgullo, animando a Anabel para que se adelantara hacia el mostrador._ Moriarty _decidió esperarla subido en lo alto de una estantería.

- A ver pequeña… -el viejo vendedor se acercó a ella- coges la varita con la mano derecha, supongo…

Anabel asintió y, un poco perpleja, dejó que el señor Ollivander midiera su brazo desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos con una cinta métrica de marcas plateadas.

- Aja… Bueno, creo que ya lo tengo…

El viejo vendedor se alejó un momento, adentrándose en un profundo pasillo lleno de cajas y más cajas que, sin duda, debían contener cientos de varitas. Anabel ahogó una exclamación de asombro; la cinta se movía sola, y ahora le estaba midiendo la frente de lado a lado. El señor Ollivander llegó entonces con varias cajas alargadas en las manos. La cinta métrica dejó de medir las orejas de Anabel y se fue volando hacia la túnica del anciano, quien de una de las cajas sacó una preciosa varita, de madera clara.

- 30 centímetros, madera de sauce… Pelo de unicornio.

Le tendió la varita a la niña; esta la cogió y la miró un momento. No notaba nada especial. Antes de que el señor Ollivander abriera la boca para decir algo, la niña la agitó con fuerza… y los cristales de las ventanas volaron en mil pedazos con un estallido. Anabel soltó la varita sobre la mesa como quien suelta algo que quema y miró al señor Ollivander muy abochornada, apretando los dientes. _Moriarty _graznó desde su escondite, como si supiera que aquello iba a ocurrir. Arthur soltó un silbido.

- Lo siento, señor Ollivander, creo que ha salido a mí.

El anciano sacó su propia varita y la agitó, reparando el cristal al instante. Luego se quedó pensativo.

- Está claro que eso no funciona, no… Un momento… y a lo mejor si…

Sacó la última caja de la pila que había traído y le tendió la varita a Anabel.

- Prueba con esta, pequeña… Fibras de corazón de dragón, madera de manzano, 30 centímetros.

La chica la cogió, la agitó un momento, con nerviosismo, y entonces sintió una sensación muy agradable en su mano, como un cosquilleo; una ligera niebla plateada salió de la varita y estalló como unos fuegos artificiales en miniatura. Arthur vitoreó y le palmeó la espalda, mientras que el señor Ollivander dejó escapar una risita ronca.

- ¡Ajá! Sabía que usarías el mismo tipo de magia que tu hermano… Bueno, ya tienes tu varita, joven...

Le empaquetó la varita y se la tendió con una sonrisa mientras ella le extendía el dinero correspondiente.

- Espero que tengas un buen año.

- Muchas gracias.

Y siguiendo a su hermano, salió de la tienda medio trastabillando con las cosas; el cuervo, en su hombro, aleteaba como despidiéndose.

Finalmente llegó la tarde, y el momento en que iban a reunirse en _El Caldero Chorreante_ con sus tíos. Los Highsmith ya estaban allí cuando Arthur y Anabel entraron. Ante las divertidas sonrisas de los magos que tomaban algo, Anabel, muy contenta, abrazó a sus padres y les mostró todo lo que había comprado (incluido _Moriarty_, al que su padre miró con cierto respeto), como había hecho Arthur con el señor Weasley en ese mismo sitio once años atrás.

Muy contento de ver a Earmund después de todo ese tiempo, Tom le abrazó y le invitó a tomar algo. Pronto, los dos se contaban cientos de anécdotas entre risas y con sendos vasos de zarzaparrilla ante la sonrisa complacida de Anabel, quien, por primera vez, veía a su padre inmerso y contento en el mundo mágico que tanto echaba de menos.

Los O'Connor no tardaron en llegar. Edward O'Connor era un hombre alto, elegante y bien parecido, quien, pensó Anabel, debió de tener mucho éxito entre las brujas cuando era joven. Anabel no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro al ver a su mujer. La tía Brigitte era muy guapa; tenía un enorme pelo color azabache y unos ojos oscuros y rasgados, casi exóticos. Llevaba una preciosa túnica color vino. Les acompañaban sus dos hijos, una niña de su misma edad y su hermano, unos dos o tres años más pequeño.

- ¿Recuerdas a Courtney, Anabel? -dijo su padre, animándola a acercarse.

La hija de los O'Connor se adelantó primero. Su prima Courtney tenía el pelo corto y castaño y era algo más morena de piel que su madre, pero se parecía mucho a ella. Tenía una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos muy despiertos. Anabel apenas la recordaba, pues se habían visto por última vez cuando tenían cuatro años, durante la celebración de la caída del Señor Oscuro.

- Hola -le dijo la niña alegremente.

Anabel se limitó a sonrojarse y sonreír. Earmund se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, divertido.

- Bueno, es normal que no la recuerdes, Anabel… Erais muy pequeñas cuando os visteis por última vez.

Aún así, Anabel se sentía un poco abochornada. Courtney se acercó a ella para decirle algo al oído.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco lo recuerdo.

Las dos rieron y Anabel supo que tenía una nueva amiga.

El hijo menor de los O'Connor, Owen, se acercó a saludar. El niño no tenía más que nueve años, pero ya casi era tan alto como Courtney. No se podía negar que eran hermanos; ambos tenían los mismos ojos oscuros y despiertos. Pronto estaban charlando animadamente las dos, igual de emocionadas ante su primer año en Hogwarts.

- No me lo podía creer cuando recibí la carta -dijo Anabel, emocionada-. Pensaba que nunca sería bruja.

- ¡Hogwarts va a ser genial, ya verás! -dijo Courtney- Mi madre estudió allí, y ahora es profesora de Pociones en nuestro país. Fue una estudiante estupenda, ¡ojala yo sea tan buena como ella! ¿En qué Casa crees que te pondrán?

Anabel recordó lo que su hermano le había hablado de las Casas. Él estuvo en Ravenclaw, donde, al parecer, metían, en sus propias palabras, a los más curiosos e inteligentes (a ella no le extrañó; su hermano era muy listo e inquisitivo). Se quedó pensativa un momento. Sus padres y su hermano, al poco de saber que iría a Hogwarts, no paraban de decirle que iba a acabar en Ravenclaw, como Arthur, pero ella, considerándose bastante torpe, no estaba muy segura.

- No lo sé… Supongo que en Huplepuff -dijo finalmente, encogiéndose hombros. Por mucho que pensara, no se encontraba ningún talento en especial (y mucho menos el ingenio requerido para ser una Ravenclaw), y en Huplepuff, según Arthur, alojaban a los más "normalitos".

- Yo tampoco estoy segura -dijo Courtney-. Mamá estuvo en Gryffindor, pero yo no sé si soy muy valiente, la verdad. Sólo espero que no me toque Slytherin… Dicen que el Señor Oscuro estudió allí -se estremeció-. Es a donde van todos los magos oscuros…

- No hay que generalizar tanto, cariño -le dijo su madre con una sonrisa-. Yo tuve muy buenos amigos en Slytherin. Ser un Slytherin no significa que te atraiga la magia oscura… Recuerda que el mal puede salir de cualquier parte.

Courtney se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Tienes razón, mamá, lo siento -dijo, frotándose la nuca algo azorada; luego se giró hacia Anabel- De todos modos, tú tranquila, Anabel. El Sombrero Seleccionador lo sabe todo, nunca se equivoca -concluyó, asintiendo muy convencida.

Owen parecía morirse de envidia.

- A mí todavía me quedan tres años… -dijo, un poco triste; su hermana le revolvió el pelo.

- ¡Eso se pasa volando! -le dijo.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, Tom les sirvió una buena comida y sus bebidas favoritas; vino de saúco, zarzaparrilla, té frío y delicioso zumo de calabaza para los niños.

- ¡Ah, cómo os echaba de menos! -dijo Earmund- No nos habíamos vuelto a reunir desde que cayó Quien vosotros sabéis…

- Hace ya seis años -confirmó la tía Brigitte con una sonrisa- Al final se cumplió nuestro deseo, Earmund.

Le cogió la mano y el bonachón hombre sonrió.

- Un mejor futuro para nuestros hijos.

- Lo mejor de todo es poder venir aquí sin que la gente te eche miradas extrañas -dijo Sarah, sonrojada.

- ¡De qué sirve hablar de eso ahora! -rió Edward- Lo importante es que estamos todos juntos.

- No todos los que deberíamos -dijo Earmund. Todos callaron. Fue como si una sombra cayera sobre todos ellos. De repente, Edward levantó su copa con energía.

- Por nuestras hijas -dijo- Porque les espera un futuro mejor. Y por todos aquellos que dieron sus vidas para ayudar a lograrlo.

Brindaron. Al mirar a su padre, Anabel supo que se estaba acordando de sus hermanos. Nunca conoció a sus tíos, pues era apenas un bebé cuando los asesinaron los mortífagos, pero su hermano Arthur tenía un brillo triste en la mirada cuando brindaron. Él estaba muy cerca de allí cuando ocurrió; estaban donde mismo estaban ahora cuando un miembro de algo llamado Órden del Fénix vino a sacarles de allí. A Anabel le costaba mucho imaginar aquel sitio sumido en el caos y la muerte, tener que huir casi de cualquier sitio a donde iban sólo por ser algo llamado "sangre sucia". Arthur nunca quería explicarle qué significaban aquellas palabras exactamente; sólo le sonreía y le decía que aquello formaba parte del pasado. Pero su querido hermano, que para ella era la jovialidad personificada, cuando oía aquellas palabras parecía de repente diez años más viejo.

La reunión terminó, y los O'Connor se dispusieron a regresar a Irlanda. En apenas unas semanas, volverían para llevar a Courtney a coger el tren y desearle toda la suerte del mundo en su primer año en Hogwarts. Y Anabel y su familia también estarían allí.

Al llegar a casa, Anabel, a quien todo lo vivido ese día daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza, le pidió a su hermano que volviera a contarle cosas sobre Hogwarts. El muchacho rió, divertido, y pronto estuvieron los dos mirando sus viejos libros y pergaminos (la niña no se cansaba de preguntarle cosas sobre los hechizos y las pociones), las cartas que sus padres habían recibido por sus travesuras los primeros años, incluso su propia carta de bienvenida. Le habló otra vez de las cuatro Casas, de la preciosa Sala Común de Ravenclaw desde la que veía las montañas y el lago; le habló de Hagrid el guardabosques y de su enorme perro, del Bosque Prohibido, de las divertidas fiestas de Halloween y de las impresionantes comidas que tenían en el Gran Comedor. Le dijo que cuando entrara a la biblioteca se iba a quedar tan emocionada que no iba a querer volver a salir, y que el techo del Gran Comedor estaba encantado y se veían las estrellas que brillaban en ese momento en el cielo, y que en Navidad colgaban hadas vivas del árbol.

Emocionada y con mil cosas rondándole la cabeza, Anabel pensó que esa noche no iba a poder dormir, pero cayó rendida apenas tocó la cama y soñó que su hermano, repeinado y vestido con una túnica de gala, le ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador y proclamaba que era una Ravenclaw como él.

1 Del cuento de la priora, de _Los Cuentos de Canterbury_.


	4. Año 1, 4: El Andén y el Expreso

**IV  
El Andén y el Expreso**

**A**nabel se pasó el resto del verano que restaba hasta el gran día intentando averiguar lo máximo posible sobre ese nuevo mundo al que iba a pertenecer por fin. Cada vez que Arthur llegaba de trabajar, le acribillaba a preguntas que le surgían mientras leía y estudiaba los libros que usaría en su primer año. Anabel intentaba no leer ni preguntar nada delante de su padre, pues sentía una gran pena por su condición de squib y sabía que deseaba haber ido a Hogwarts cuando era niño. Pero Earmund no opinaba lo mismo.  
— Ver a mis hijos vivir en el mundo de los magos es más que suficiente para compensarlo —le dijo él, dándole un abrazo. Anabel nunca le había visto tan feliz; incluso, mientras cenaban cada noche, le contaba algunas cosas que les habían ocurrido a sus hermanos cuando eran niños y estudiaban en Hogwarts.  
Anabel incluso intentó enseñar a _Moriarty _a llevar el correo. El cuervo siempre se la quedaba mirando, como preguntándole qué quería que hiciera con ese rollito de papel que le había atado a la pata. La primera respuesta que recibió de Courtney fue que su carta había llegado destrozada y sólo había podido leer "Querida Courtney". Además, al responder, _Moriarty _había destrozado la mitad donde la niña irlandesa le contaba que una de sus primas mayores que estudiaba en Hogwarts había sido nombrada prefecta ese año. Al segundo intento la carta de Anabel llegó entera, pero Courtney prefirió responderle con su propia lechuza, _Silver Arrow,_ un precioso ejemplar gris y blanco.  
— Los cuervos, aunque poco comunes, no suelen dar problemas a la hora de llevar el correo, pero este es especial... —le decía Arthur alzando una ceja.  
Anabel no se rindió. A finales de verano, consideró una victoria que en la cuarta carta sólo hubiera sido destrozada una nota al pie donde precisamente le decía "Espero que esta carta te llegue completa".  
Y así, el 1 de septiembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Esa mañana, Anabel apenas pudo probar un trozo de tostada; la emoción siempre le quitaba el hambre. Arthur le había dicho que era mejor que no se pusiera la túnica hasta llegar al tren sino quería que la miraran de forma extraña, así que se puso su ropa favorita: una blusa, unas medias a rayas y una falda corta; el otoño aún no había llegado y el tiempo aún era suave y caluroso. La niña estaba tan nerviosa que se puso las medias al revés dos veces seguidas. Recogió su pelo negro y largo en una cola de caballo baja, pese a la insistencia de su madre de que lo llevara suelto porque lo tenía precioso, pero Anabel prefería ir cómoda y el pelo suelto siempre le daba demasiado calor.  
A las nueve de la mañana, Anabel ya estaba lista. Llevaba el baúl de su hermano (no había sido necesario cambiarle el nombre, pues compartían las mismas iniciales) con todo lo necesario y la jaula de _Moriarty_, donde el cuervo dormitaba muy tranquilo. En un bolsito llevaba algo de dinero mágico y el billete (tuvo que ir a buscarlo, pues casi se lo olvida en el escritorio). El baúl pesaba horrores, pero su hermano le echó un hechizo y lo pudo bajar ella sola escaleras abajo, tan ligero como si fuera una maleta pequeña.  
A medida que se acercaban a la estación en el coche, mirando el billete que la llevaría en tren a Hogwarts, Anabel se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Saldría todo bien? Su hermano le había contado muchas veces todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero no era lo mismo hablar de ello que vivirlo. Consciente de su preocupación, Arthur, que como estaba de vacaciones aprovechó para acompañarles, intentaba infundirle confianza a la niña recordándoselo todo una vez más.  
— Recuerda, está entre los andenes nueve y diez. Sencillo y lógico, ¿verdad? Aunque no lo veas, está ahí. Preguntar por él no es recomendable, a no ser que quieras que piensen que estás tomándoles el pelo. Yo tampoco me lo creía la primera vez; tendrías que haber visto la cara de la gente cuando nos vieron a papá, mamá y a mi parados delante del muro que separa el andén nueve del diez. Hice lo que el emisario del Ministerio que nos mandaron a casa me dijo que hiciera: todo recto, sin miedo, y jamás dudes de que vas a llegar al otro lado. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me vi delante del expreso de Hogwarts. ¡Verás qué sencillo, hermanita!  
Una vez llegaron a Kings Cross, encontrar un sitio para aparcar el coche se estaba convirtiendo en algo poco más que imposible, así que dejaron que Arthur y Anabel fueran entrando mientras ellos buscaban un hueco. Las caras de la gente al ver a una niña arrastrando por toda la estación un carro casi más grande que ella eran para enmarcarlas. Lo que no sabían que ella insistía en llevarlo y que su hermano le había echado un hechizo que lo hacía tan ligero como un par de libros. Se pararon entre los andenes nueve y diez.  
— Esperaremos aquí a papá y mamá —dijo Arthur—. Si se hace la hora y no han llegado, me temo que os tendréis que despedir por carta —preocupado, miró su reloj de bolsillo—. Bueno, todavía tenemos tiempo.  
Entonces Anabel se fijó en un chico alto, delgado y pelirrojo, que llevaba gafas, y que arrastraba un carrito de equipaje. Era el chico que había conocido en el Callejón Diagón. El muchacho estaba ligeramente sonrojado y cejijunto, como si algo le estuviera poniendo especialmente irritable. Dos niños también de pelo rojo, algo más pequeños que él, jugueteaban a su lado. Anabel contuvo un grito de asombro: los dos niños eran idénticos. Debían de ser dos de sus hermanos, y además gemelos.  
— Mira, Arthur —dijo, tirándole de la túnica— Ese es el chico que conocí en Madame Malkin, el del padre que trabaja en el Ministerio…  
— ¿En serio? Caramba, pues es la viva imagen de Arthur We… —se paró de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo— Eh… un momento… Pero si es… Creo que Percy… Lo lleva mucho al Ministerio de visita... ¿O se llamaba Charlie? Es que son siete, siempre los confundo… Sí, y esos dos deben de ser los gemelos, no hay duda…  
Antes de que una estupefacta Anabel pudiera preguntar nada, su hermano sonrió abiertamente y reparó en alguien que venía hacia ellos, justo detrás de los hermanos. Era un hombre muy alto y delgado, pelirrojo y con gafas de montura gruesa.  
— ¡Buenos días, Arthur!  
— ¡Eh, Arthur, tocayo, ¿qué tal te va?  
Anabel parpadeó, confundida. Entre risas, los dos se dieron una cariñosa palmada en la espalda.  
— ¿Todavía de vacaciones? —dijo el hombre mayor— ¡Qué suerte! No sabes cuánto eché de menos tus conocimientos muggles ayer…  
— ¿Otro lavamanos encantado que insultaba al que quería lavarse la cara? —preguntó Arthur.  
— No, peor que eso, era un… Bueno, mejor me ahorro los detalles...  
El compañero de trabajo de Arthur llamado igual que él pareció reparar por primera vez en la niña, y tras interrumpirse, le revolvió el pelo.  
— ¡Pero si es la pequeña Anabel! No te veía desde que eras apenas un bebé…  
En ese momento, entre resoplidos, su hijo se situó a su lado, con los dos más pequeños riendo y agarrándose a su carrito de modo que le costaba horrores arrastrarlo.  
— Papá, te agradecería muchísimo que le dijeras a Fred y a George que no forman parte de mi equipaje… —dijo entre jadeos. Sus hermanos reían divertidos.  
— ¡Papá, papá! ¿Puedo ir a Hogwarts dentro de la maleta? —preguntó uno.  
— ¿Y yo dentro del baúl? —dijo el otro.  
— Chicos, dejadlo ya, le vais a provocar lumbago a vuestro hermano…  
Por fin, para satisfacción de Anabel, Arthur empezó las presentaciones.  
— Anabel, este es mi tocayo, Arthur Weasley. Trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento contra el uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles. Conoce a papá desde que yo era apenas un niño.  
— A veces tu hermano me echa una mano. Soy muy torpe con las cosas de los muggles, ¿sabes? —le dijo el señor Weasley, un poco sonrojado— Aunque reconozco que tenéis cosas realmente fascinantes…  
Anabel sonrió, divertida. Le hacía gracia que alguien que después de todo no dejaba de ser una persona como ella encontrara fascinantes cosas que para ella eran tan normales, como un televisor, o una lavadora.  
— Anabel entra este año a Hogwarts —dijo Arthur con orgullo; la niña se sonrojó.  
— ¡Ah! Percy también —dijo el señor Weasley, poniendo la mano en el hombro del niño.  
Arthur asintió, satisfecho, como si estuviera contento de haber recordado antes el nombre del muchacho. Anabel comprendió a qué se había referido antes con que era su viva imagen; salvando las distancias, pues el hombre mayor tenía unas incipientes entradas y el pelo no tan rizado (aparte de bastantes años más, como era lógico), el parecido entre ambos era innegable. Los dos tenían el pelo muy rojo, los ojos grises e incluso llevaban el mismo tipo de gafas.  
— Hola otra vez— la saludó Percy con una sonrisa amable.  
— Percy tiene novia —canturreó uno de los gemelos.  
— Fred, la acabo de conocer… —dijo Percy con reprobación.  
El otro soltó una risita burlona.  
— Percy no tiene novia… —canturreó.  
— George, de todos modos sólo tengo once años…  
— Percy tiene once años...  
— Percy es demasiado joven para tener novia...  
Anabel por un primer momento los encontró adorables, pero no estaba segura de qué opinaría si los tuviera encima todo el día.  
Los Highsmith llegaron inmediatamente, entre resoplidos, quejándose por el tráfico. El señor Weasley apenas había dado un fuerte abrazo a Earmund cuando Anabel oyó una dulce risotada. Una mujer se acercaba a ellos; era la señora que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas, la madre de Percy. Con ella venía el resto de hermanos: dos muy pequeños, un niño y una niña, que iban agarrados a su mano, y otros dos mayores que Percy. Uno era muy alto y delgado; el pelo ondulado y naranja brillante le llegaba casi a los hombros. El otro era más bajito y corpulento, con el pelo cargado y más corto que el de su hermano. La señora Weasley se acercó a ellos para saludarles; abrazó a los Highsmith y luego a la niña.  
— ¡Anabel, cuánto has crecido! ¡No sé como no te reconocí en la tienda! Te pareces mucho a tu hermano cuando tenía tu edad. Tenéis los mismos ojos despiertos y curiosos… No me extrañaría nada que también acabases en Ravenclaw.  
— A mí tampoco, señora Weasley —rió Arthur—. Se ha pasado el verano estudiando.  
— Percy también —comentó ella—. Apenas ha soltado los libros en todo el verano. ¿Será el primer Weasley en ir a una casa que no sea Gryffindor?  
Anabel vio que el niño se frotaba la nuca, nervioso.  
— Eso debe decidirlo el sombrero, mamá —dijo.  
Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, enrojeciéndole más.  
— Hay que ir entrando, chicos —anunció luego.  
La señora Weasley les dijo algo a los dos mayores, que se acercaron al espacio que había entre los andenes nueve y diez. Anabel apartó la vista un momento y cuando volvió a mirar no daba crédito a sus ojos: el mayor ya no estaba. El otro se despidió de su madre agitando la mano, y cuando Anabel parpadeó, había desaparecido.  
— ¿Has visto eso, Arthur? —exclamó admirada, tirándole de la manga.  
El muchacho rió, divertido.  
— No te parecerá tan increíble cuando hagas eso durante siete años... Luego te será tan normal como ponerte las gafas cada mañana.  
Lo único que Anabel deseaba era no estrellarse contra el muro.  
— Voy a entrar. Vete detrás de mí, Anabel —dijo Arthur, aprovechando un despiste de los transeúntes para acercarse al muro, desapareciendo como habían hecho los hermanos Weasley.  
Había llegado el momento. Anabel, sintiendo que su emoción se mezclaba con algo de tristeza, se giró hacia sus padres y les dio un abrazo.  
— Ten mucho cuidado, cariño —le dijo su madre.  
— Estará bien, Sarah, no te preocupes —dijo su padre.  
Los dos le dijeron adiós con la mano, el otro brazo sobre los hombros del otro. Echándoles una última mirada triste, avanzó hacia el muro y luego lo miró de frente. Se limpió una lágrima con la manga de la blusa, dispuesta. "Recuerda, Anabel... No se te ocurra pensar que no vas a pasar. Adelante... ¡Ahora!"  
Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, echó a correr... Y de repente, al abrirlos, vio una enorme columna de humo gris saliendo de una chimenea, todo hierro y ruedas... El expreso de Hogwarts.  
Los dos hermanos Weasley que ya habían entrado charlaban con un grupo de chicos y chicas; algunos llevaban la insignia de Prefecto en el pecho. Miró hacia su derecha y vio que Arthur estaba allí, de brazos cruzados. Dio un suspiro algo exagerado.  
— Ya echaba de menos este tren —dijo , cruzándose de brazos.  
Anabel miró a su alrededor, fascinada. Era un mundo totalmente nuevo, como lo había sido el Callejón Diagón. Aquí y allá, iban y venían gatos por entre las piernas de las decenas de magos y brujas que se despedían de sus hijos o llegaban en ese momento con ellos, algunos Apareciéndose. Lechuzas de todos los colores revoloteaban entre el humo, entre un irritado ulular. _Moriarty_ graznó y agitó las alas.  
— No te voy a soltar —le dijo Anabel con cariño, pasando el dedo por los barrotes. El cuervo hizo un ruidito.  
Percy y su madre aparecieron por la taquilla, reuniéndose con ellos los dos hijos mayores.  
— Uau. ¿Verdad que ha sido genial? —dijo Percy a Anabel; parecía que intentara ocultar su fascinación con su habitual saber comportarse, sin conseguirlo apenas. Sus hermanos rieron y le revolvieron el pelo.  
Una vez que hubieron encontrado sitio en el tren con ayuda de Arthur y colocado su equipaje, los mayores de los hermanos Weasley se reunieron con sus padres y hermanos; el señor Weasley había aparecido con el resto de hermanos hacía apenas un minuto. Los dos más pequeños miraban asombrados a su alrededor; la niña se puso a jugar con un gato anaranjado que se restregaba contra sus piernecitas.  
Percy se despidió de sus padres y sus hermanos pequeños. La madre parecía que intentaba no llorar, pero no pudo evitar que se le escapara alguna lágrima cuando abrazó al niño.  
— Que tengas un buen año, cariño… Demuestra lo que vales, ¿de acuerdo?  
Los gemelos se burlaban disimuladamente. Cuando su madre le soltó se echaron sobre él, agarrándose a sus piernas melodramáticamente.  
— Te vamos a echar de menos, Percy… ¿A quién vamos a molestar ahora?  
— ¿A quién vamos a echarle a _Scabbers_ encima mientras estudia? ¡Si ahora ni tendremos a _Scabbers_!  
— ¿A quién…?  
— Ya basta, niños —dijo el señor Weasley con infinita paciencia, apartándoles y despidiéndose de su hijo con un abrazo—. Mucha suerte, hijo.  
Acompañado de uno de los mayores, el niño subió al tren y unos instantes después sus cabezas aparecieron por la ventanilla de uno de los vagones. El tren silbó ruidosamente, anunciando su partida. Los rezagados empezaron a entrar atropelladamente, los padres y familiares se despedían.  
Arthur se arrodilló al lado de Anabel.  
— Bueno, hermanita, ya tienes que irte.  
Anabel, sintiendo que un fortísimo nudo le atenazaba la garganta, abrazó a su hermano.  
— Cuida bien de papá y mamá. Y de Dorian. Dejadle la puerta de mi habitación abierta para que duerma sobre mi cama —sollozó—. Le gusta mucho...  
— Espero que la emoción no te haga olvidar escribirnos, ¿eh, bicho? —le dijo su hermano, abrazándola con más fuerza.  
Con una sonrisa triste, la niña soltó a su hermano y se metió en el tren. Encontró su vagón gracias a los graznidos de _Moriarty_. Oía a la señora Weasley desde el andén.  
— ¡Adiós, Percy, cariño! ¡Bill, escríbenos desde que lleguéis! ¡Charlie, ten cuidado con las escobas y esos bichos que tanto te gustan!  
— ¡Tranquila, mamá! —oyó que le decía el chico desde una ventanilla cercana— ¡Adiós!  
Sin poder contener los sollozos, Anabel se asomó a la ventana; el fortísimo viento al acelerar el tren le revolvió tanto el pelo que apenas podía ver a su hermano saludándole desde el andén.  
— ¡Mucha suerte, hermanita! —oyó que gritaba antes que la distancia y el traqueteo del tren ahogaran su voz del todo.  
Con un suspiro, Anabel se derrumbó en el asiento. Sintiéndose bastante estúpida por llorar, se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga cuando vio que alguien le acercaba un pañuelo. Era Percy Weasley. Sorprendida, la niña lo cogió, agradecida, y se apresuró en limpiarse.  
— No te gustan las despedidas, ¿verdad? —le dijo él. Luego se sentó en el asiento de en frente, dando un leve suspiro. Tenía un libro bastante grueso en las manos. A su lado, estaba la jaula con la rata y su baúl—. Espero que no te importe que me quede aquí. No quería quedarme sólo, mi hermano mayor ha tenido que ir al vagón de los prefectos y mi otro hermano quería ver alguna criatura bastante rara que ha traído un amigo suyo de Hufflepuff, a escondidas… —bufó con reprobación— Me parece algo irresponsable, pero en fin…  
— Claro, no tengo planeado que venga nadie… puedes quedarte —dijo ella.  
— ¿Estás mejor?  
Ella asintió, sonriendo con timidez.  
— Percy, ¿verdad? —dijo, sintiéndose un poco tonta de repente— Yo me llamo Anabel.  
— Lo sé, tu hermano y mi padre nos presentaron antes —dijo él.  
— Es verdad… qué tonta —dijo, notando que se ponía roja. Nunca sabía cómo comportarse al conocer gente nueva.  
— No te preocupes, al menos ahora podemos presentarnos debidamente. Encantado, Anabel.  
El niño se levantó y le estrechó la mano. Era tan formal que Anabel no pudo evitar sonreír, divertida.  
Entonces, la puerta se abrió y apareció Bill Weasley, el mayor de los hermanos. Anabel intentó no mirarle tan fijamente; no había reparado en lo guapo que era y apenas podia evitarlo. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hermano pequeño y su padre, pero eran más rasgados y brillantes, como su pelo. Ya llevaba puesta las ropas de Hogwarts y sobre el pecho le brillaba una insignia dorada de Prefecto.  
— ¿Todo bien, Perce? ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Anabel, la niña de los Highsmith —ella asintió—. Bien, veo que todavía queda sitio por aquí... Pasa, jovencita.  
Dicho esto, se apartó de la puerta y apareció Courtney O'Connor, con la jaula de su lechuza gris y blanca, _Silver Arrow_ .  
— ¡Hola, Courtney! —dijo Anabel alegremente, levantándose para darle un abrazo.  
— Estábamos en el andén, pero cuando te pude ver entre la enorme cantidad del gente, ya estabas subiendo al tren —le explicó.  
Bill la ayudó a meter el equipaje. Courtney no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta cuando el chico les guiñó un ojo y se fue.  
— Qué guapo es, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Percy, frente a Anabel—. Ha sido muy amable, me trajo el equipaje hasta aquí.  
— Es mi hermano mayor —dijo Percy con cierto orgullo—. Es uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor.  
— Ya, lo pone en su insignia —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Percy se puso colorado y se enfrascó en un libro.  
Anabel les presentó. Como había hecho con ella, estrechó la mano de Courtney con educación, dejándola un poco estupefacta. _Moriarty_, curiosamente tranquilo para estar dentro de la jaula, se mesaba las plumas de las alas. El niño pareció interesarse por él.  
— ¿Sabe llevar el correo? —preguntó.  
— Bueno, más o menos —respondió Anabel—. Me he pasado el verano intentando enseñarle —miró a Courtney, quien se echó a reir.  
— Bueno, en lo que aprende, siempre puedes usar una lechuza del colegio —dijo Percy—. En casa tenemos a Errol, un búho, ahora casi siempre lo tiene Bill porque es el que siempre escribe a mamá. Está algo viejo, pero todavía puede llevar el correo.  
Les presentó a su rata, llamada _Scabbers_. Era bastante grande, aunque parecía ya algo vieja; les dijo que llevaba en su familia casi seis años y que se pasaba el día durmiendo. Anabel observó que a una de las patas le faltaba un dedo.  
Entonces, alguien tocó la puerta y esta se abrió. Un niño se asomó. Tenía el pelo castaño algo largo, cortado en capas, y tenía algo sobre la cabeza que Anabel no lograba identificar.  
— ¿Se puede? ¿Queda sitio? —preguntó.  
— Claro —dijeron casi a la vez; Percy se apartó para hacerle sitio y el niño entró tímidamente, mirando alrededor.  
— Es que tengo un sapo, ¿os importa mucho?  
Entonces Anabel se fijó mejor en eso que tenía en la cabeza: era un sapo enorme.  
— Claro que no —dijo Courtney. Los demás negaron igualmente.  
— Ah, ¡menos mal! Es que no veáis la que se ha formado en el otro vagón con unas chicas —les explicó mientras se sentaba—. Total, sólo porque les saltó a la cabeza…  
Dicho y hecho, el sapo saltó a la cabeza de Courtney, donde se quedó tan tranquilo croando.  
— _Tántalo_, no... Lo siento... —dijo el niño, sonrojado, levantándose para cogerlo—. Lo metería en su caja, pero es que no le gusta demasiado...  
— No importa —dijo ella, devolviéndoselo.  
— Por cierto, me llamo Oliver, Oliver Wood. Es mi primer año en Hogwarts.  
— También el nuestro —dijo la niña—. Yo soy Courtney O'Connor, y ella es Anabel Highsmith. Él es...  
— Yo soy Percy Weasley —se adelantó él con una sonrisa, estrechándole la mano al muchacho.  
El sapo croó y saltó sobre su cabeza.  
— Parece que le gusta tu color de pelo —bromeó Oliver. El sapo volvió a su cabeza en cuanto oyó su voz.  
Los cuatro se pusieron a hablar sobre cómo recibieron sus cartas. Anabel les contó lo de la maceta, arrancándoles una carcajada. Courtney les dijo que sus padres decidieron desde que nació que la mandarían a Hogwarts en lugar de a otra escuela de magia que había en Irlanda, donde estudiaban algunos de sus primos, y que en esa escuela eran los Leprechauns quienes les llevaban las cartas a los niños. Oliver había recibido la carta mientras jugaba al Quidditch con su padre en el jardín.  
— Yo la recibí hace justo un mes —dijo Percy—. Enseguida me puse a planear todo lo que llevaría con detalle: la ropa, los libros, todos los accesorios… En una semana, ya tenía el equipaje casi hecho.  
— ¿En serio? —dijo Oliver, incrédulo— Pues yo lo hice ayer.  
— ¿Ayer?… —dijo el chico, mirándolo horrorizado por encima de sus gafas.  
— Sí… Pensaba hacerlo esta mañana, pero ayer me aburría y empecé a hacer pelotas con los calcetines y a jugar a meterlos desde lejos en el baúl. Y ya que ya estaban ahí dentro, no iba a volver a sacarlos…  
Percy le miraba boquiabierto; hasta parecía que le costase respirar.  
— Pero así… así apenas te habrá cabido nada en el baúl…  
— Bah —dijo Oliver, despreocupado—, si se me ha quedado algo, ya me lo mandará mi madre por correo.  
Percy gimió.  
— Qué horror, qué horror... —murmuraba; dio un suspiro— Entonces imagino que ni te habrás mirado los libros, ¿no?  
— ¿Pero no vamos a la escuela para eso? —preguntó, incrédulo— ¿Para qué voy a leerlos en casa?  
Percy volvió a gemir; prefirió no seguir preguntando nada más.  
— Yo también he estado leyendo todos los libros —confesó Anabel— Bueno, apenas he podido llegar a la página doscientos tres de _Historia de Hogwarts_, pero…  
— ¿De verdad os habéis pasado el verano estudiando? —preguntó Oliver alzando una ceja.  
Anabel se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras que Percy asintió con convicción.  
— Yo incluso he practicado algunos hechizos —dijo orgulloso.  
— Uau. Imaginad que os hagan pasar directamente a segundo —comentó Oliver.  
— ¿Pasar a segundo? —dijo Percy; parecía hasta indignado— Por supuesto que no... Estudiar por tu cuenta no se puede comparar con lo que te enseña un profesor debidamente preparado, ¿sabes?  
Oliver le puso una mano en el hombro.  
— Tranquilo, Percy, hombre… Sólo era una broma —dijo, burlón— Se te ve emocionado con el colegio, ¿eh?  
Las chicas rieron; Percy se sonrojó ligeramente.  
Apenas unos momentos después, una mujer muy mayor apareció en la puerta, llevando un carrito lleno de comida y golosinas. Compraron zumo de calabaza, ranas de chocolate (la de Percy saltó desde que abrió el paquete y se quedó sobre una de las estanterías del equipaje; el sapo de Oliver, como si la imitara, se subió a la cabeza al pelirrojo) y varios paquetes de Grageas de Todos los Sabores y de Meigas fritas. Anabel conocía todas estas golosinas gracias a su hermano. _Moriarty_ empezó a graznar como pidiendo algo, y la niña le dio unas pocas Meigas fritas.  
— Mirad esto... —dijo Courtney de repente.  
En su mano, el zumo de calabaza salió de la botella como una enorme burbuja naranja y luego se volvió a meter dentro. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Percy enseguida pareció comprender lo que había hecho la niña.  
— ¡Anda! ¿Puedes manejar cualquier líquido?  
— Cualquier líquido —asintió la niña.  
— Debes tener familia nereida, ¿verdad? —dijo Percy con suficiencia— He leído algo sobre eso.  
La niña asintió, y Percy pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.  
— Por parte de mi madre, tenemos antepasados en Grecia —dijo ella.  
— Que guay, entonces puedes respirar bajo el agua… —dijo Oliver, fascinado— Si el calamar gigante te arrastra…  
Courtney rió.  
— No, no puedo respirar bajo el agua... Sólo he adquirido el poder de manejar los líquidos... Bueno, y también... —se tocó el pecho, como si guardara algo bajo el jersey, pero no dijo nada.  
— ¿Arrastra a la gente? —preguntó Anabel de repente.  
Oliver silbó, agitando la mano de forma exagerada.  
— Mi primo dice que sí. Una vez arrastró a cuatro estudiantes canal abajo y no los volvieron a ver…  
Percy resopló con desdén.  
— Bah, eso es una leyenda urbana —dijo—. Mi hermano Charlie dice que es inofensivo, que si le dejas en paz, él te dejará en paz a ti. Las que sí que están siempre malhumoradas son las criaturas del agua...  
— ¿Una qué? —interrumpió Oliver.  
— Una leyenda urbana —dijo Percy con impaciencia, arrastrando las palabras—. Algo que surge como un rumor y que la gente más ingenua se acaba creyendo.  
Dio un largo sorbo a su zumo mientras Oliver le miraba alzando una ceja.  
Anabel sentía que no podía con tanta información. ¿Calamar gigante? ¿Sirenas en el lago? Su hermano no le había hablado de ello; probablemente había miles de cosas que, por despiste o porque ella encabalgaba una pregunta con otra, no le había contado. Hogwarts era demasiado grande, y la cantidad de cosas que se podían ver allí ni siquiera cabían en el enorme libro sobre su historia que había estado leyendo en verano. Algo le decía que Percy ya lo había leído entero.  
— ¿Y esas criaturas del lago también son familia tuya? —le preguntó a Courtney tímidamente.  
La niña sonrió.  
— No... bueno, están emparentadas con las nereidas en cierto modo, pero mis antepasados son algo menos antipáticos...  
— Sí, no creas que todas las sirenas son como esos adorables seres que los muggles veis en las historias —le explicó Percy—. No es que sus cantos sean especialmente agradables al oído.  
— Y mejor no las hagas enfadar —añadió Courtney.  
Siguieron hablando largo rato sobre las sirenas, aunque los puntos de vista de los dos diferían un poco y acabaron alzando demasiado la voz. Aburrido, Oliver se había enfrascado en un libro que hablaba sobre el Quidditch, el deporte de los magos. Anabel ladeó un poco la cabeza para intentar leer bien la portada:_ Quidditch a través de los tiempos._  
Arthur le había hablado sobre el Quidditch. Él había sido cazador, uno de los mejores, y más tarde capitán, aunque solo estuvo en el equipo dos años porque le nombraron Prefecto y era demasiada responsabilidad que cargar. A ella le encantaría ser cazadora, como él, pero no sabía si sería buena. Le preguntó a Oliver, porque Percy y su prima seguían discutiendo: él estaba convencido de que las nereidas también tenían mal humor, puesto que ella era una buena prueba de ello.  
— ¡Oh, claro! —le dijo Oliver a Anabel; parecía encantado de tener alguien con quien hablar de algo interesante— A mí también me interesa ese puesto. Podrás presentarte el año próximo. En primero no nos dejan —añadió, algo entristecido—. Estoy deseando hacer las pruebas, aunque todavía queda un año. No sé si podré esperar... He estado todo el verano practicando, ¿sabes? Creo que podría ser un buen cazador. A mi padre siempre le cuelo unos goles impresionantes...  
Un escándalo proveniente del pasillo interrumpió a Oliver y la discusión de Percy y Courtney sobre las criaturas del agua. Oyeron un gimoteo asustado y luego unas voces, incluida la de Bill Weasley. El resto les eran desconocidas.  
— ¡Hazlo si te atreves, vamos, animal descerebrado!— gritaba una voz, de chica, con un marcado acento extranjero.  
Se asomaron a la puerta los cuatro a la vez; el sapo de Oliver saltó a la cabeza de Anabel un momento y luego se metió en el vagón, como si le asustaran los gritos.  
En el pasillo, un chico con los colores de la casa Slytherin tenía agarrado a un niño rubio, flacucho y muy pálido. Debía de estar varios cursos por encima de ellos, porque era enorme, y tenía una cara hosca que a Anabel le recordó a la de un perro especialmente feo. Una niña bajita, con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza castaña, se encaraba con él sin ningún miedo, portando un bate de golpeador de Quidditch. El pasillo se estaba llenando de curiosos que se asomaban a las puertas de los vagones, alertados por el escándalo. Un chico de pelo lacio y negro lo miraba todo desde el suyo con escaso interés. Entre sus pies, un sapo salió del vagón entre saltitos; el niño lo cogió rápidamente y volvió a meterse en el vagón. Enfrente, asomó un chico de cara larga y adormilada, con rastas en el pelo, que enseguida se encogió de hombros y volvió dentro.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Oliver.  
— Ese grandullón empezó a burlarse de ese niño rubio, creo que tropezó con él— les explicó un muchacho de pelo oscuro con un curioso mechón blanco, que estaba asomado por el vagón de al lado.  
— Sí, y la chica de la trenza se ha metido a defenderlo y han empezado una pelea —concluyó una niña de pelo rubio rojizo.  
— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo una voz autoritaria.  
Era Bill, acompañado por dos prefectos más, chico y chica, que por el color de sus túnicas Anabel supo que eran de Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff.  
— Esa es mi prima Amanda... —le susurró Courtney a Anabel, fijándose en la chica— Bueno, también la tuya. Ya sabes, la prefecta, de la que te hablé en la carta que destrozó _Moriarty_.  
Ajena a todo, la chica de la trenza apuntaba al chico con su bate. Empezó a murmurar algo que sólo podían ser improperios en una lengua que Anabel reconoció enseguida como alemán.  
— ¡Los matones como tú me ponen enferma! _Verdammt nassauer_! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien más fuerte que él, cara de perro?  
El Slytherin soltó al niño rubio, que, aterrorizado, fue a refugiarse detrás de unos compañeros al fondo del pasillo.  
— Me meto con él si me da la gana, enana.  
Furiosa, la chica se dispuso a lanzarse sobre él, con el bate preparado para asestarle un buen golpe, haciendo dar un chillido a los presentes. Un chico corpulento de pelo rojizo la agarró por detrás.  
— ¡No, no hagas eso, cálmate!…  
— ¡Suéltame…! _Losmache mir, ach so! _  
Y debatiéndose, le acabó dando una fortísima patada en la pierna. Sus amigos fueron en su ayuda.  
— ¡Eres una bruta, Malcolm sólo quería ayudar! —le gritó uno.  
— ¡Nadie le mandó a meterse, esto es entre este_ ekelhaft schweingesicht_ y yo!  
— ¿Qué me has llamado, enana? —gruñó el Slytherin. Furioso, avanzó hacia ella.  
— ¡Flint, ya basta! —ordenó Bill.  
— Sí, eso, ¿quieres dejarles en paz ya? —dijo Percy sin poder contenerse.  
El chico de Slytherin le miró y se echó a reír.  
— Tú no te metas, pelo zanahoria... Otro Weasley, ¿eh? —empezó a canturrear, burlándose de él—: Miradme, mi hermano es Prefecto, así que hago lo que me da la gana...  
Percy se puso colorado.  
— Un poco más de respeto, Flint —le espetó Bill, poniéndose delante de su hermano—. Deberías estudiar más en vez de meterte con los que apenas son un año más pequeños que tú.  
Anabel no daba crédito a lo que oía: ¿aquel chico era de segundo? Por su tamaño, hubiera jurado que era más o menos de la edad de Charlie. El tal Flint le miró con cierto desprecio y se marchó. Bill se acercó a la chica de la trenza, quien le miró con una sonrisa un poco tonta; seguro que ella también le encontraba guapo. El niño rubio parecía querer hablar con ella, quizá darle las gracias, pero en lugar de eso se marchó de nuevo con sus amigos lo más deprisa que pudo, avergonzado. Tras dejarla con el prefecto de Hupplepuff, Bill se acercó a Anabel y los demás.  
— Marcus Flint —suspiró Bill—. No le hagáis caso, se aprovecha de su tamaño para intimidar, pero es un estudiante horrible. Dicen que este año se presenta a golpeador... Pensarlo me da escalofríos. ¿Estás bien, Percy?  
Percy asintió, aunque parecía algo azorado. Bill le revolvió el pelo y se acercó a hablar con la chica que se había peleado con Flint.  
— Venga, chicos, volved al vagón —dijo la prefecta de Ravenclaw fijándose en ellos. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Courtney y se marchó con el otro prefecto, mientras ellos obedecían y volvían a meterse dentro.  
Al cabo de un rato tocaron a la puerta, y una chica de pelo castaño y ondulado, recogido en dos coletas, y que llevaba gafas, se asomó.  
— Hola, siento molestar… —dijo la chica— ¿Este sapo es de alguien?  
Se apartó y vieron a un chico rubio, de aspecto muy tímido y formal. Anabel por un primer momento pensó que era el chico que había atacado Flint, pero no; este no llevaba gafas. Estaba muy rojo y tenía a _Tántalo_, el sapo de Oliver, en la cabeza.  
— ¡_Tántalo_! —dijo Oliver, e inmediatamente el sapo le saltó a las manos— Gracias... Debió de salir cuando nos asomamos al pasillo.  
— ¡Oh! Así que lo visteis —dijo la chica con interés— ¿Qué ocurrió, lo sabéis? Queríamos mirar, pero había tanta gente en el pasillo que no pudimos ver nada.  
Los cuatro le contaron lo que había ocurrido. Ella resopló indignada, mientras que el niño se puso muy pálido.  
— No me gustaría encontrarme con gente así en Hogwarts… —murmuró.  
— Tranquilo, Henry —dijo ella—, la mayoría tiene cerebro. Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Eithne Lightstaff —les dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque sin mostrar los dientes.  
— Yo me llamo Henry Doggles, un placer —dijo el chico con timidez.  
— ¿Lighstaff? ¿De Irlanda? —preguntó Courtney de repente.  
Eithne había resultado ser irlandesa, como Courtney, y en apenas unos segundos ya estaban las dos charlando animadamente. Para mayor casualidad, sus madres eran, ambas, profesoras de Pociones, aunque la de Eithne lo había sido en el colegio irlandés.  
— Pasad y sentaros, si queréis, creo que todavía caben dos más en el vagón —les invitó Courtney amablemente—. Y tenemos golosinas de sobra.  
A Eithne pareció hacérsele la boca agua.  
— ¡Genial, gracias! Vamos, Henry, seguro que Regina nos vigila el equipaje. ¡Tengo un hambre!


	5. Año 1, 5: Llegada a Hogwarts

**V**

**Llegada a Hogwarts**

**A**nabel dio un profundo suspiro. Hacía más o menos cinco horas que el tren había emprendido la marcha hacia Hogwarts y ya habían visto paisajes increíbles. Le hubiera gustado salir del tren y respirar aire puro; después de tantas horas de marcha, estaba agotada.

Henry y Eithne ya se habían marchado a su vagón, y los cuatro llevaban un rato hablando de las cosas que les esperaban en el colegio.

- Yo no sé en qué casa acabaré -dijo Oliver-. Papá estuvo en Gryffindor y mamá en Hufflepuff. Dudo que acabe en Ravenclaw, lo mío no es estar todo el día detrás de un libro...

- ¿Vosotros ya habéis intentado hacer magia? -preguntó Anabel tímidamente- Yo no, prefiero esperar a llegar al colegio. He leído mucho, pero no creo que me salga nada sin un poco de instrucción primero, por si acaso…

En realidad temía romper las cristaleras como había pasado en la tienda de Ollivander.

- No debes tener miedo, Anabel, la confianza es importante para hacerla funcionar -dijo Percy muy ufano, sacando su varita y mirándola- Ventisiete centímetros, madera de cedro y núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Mi padre me dijo que este tipo de varita es muy buena para encantamientos. Intenté practicar algunos hechizos en verano, y Bill dijo que no estaban nada mal... -se había sonrojado, pero parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

- La mía también es de pelo de unicornio -dijo Courtney-. Mis padres me contaron que cuando tenía apenas dos años me perdí en el Bosque Prohibido. Me encontraron dormida, con un pelo de unicornio en la mano. Hicieron mi varita con él.

- ¿Te encontraste con unicornios? ¡Uau! -exclamó Oliver.

- Bueno, yo… ni si quiera lo recuerdo -dijo ella, sonrojada.

- ¿Y qué hacías en Hogwarts tan pequeña? -quiso saber Percy.

- Papeleos -respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Mis padres quisieron ir a hablar personalmente con Dumbledore para acordar a qué colegio iría a estudiar, pues tenía plaza tanto en Hogwarts como en Stiabhan, el colegio de Irlanda. Eligieron Hogwarts porque mi madre había estudiado allí y le tenía mucho cariño.

Anabel sonrió. A medida que oía cosas del colegio, aumentaban sus ganas de llegar allí.

- Debemos estar a punto de llegar -dijo Percy, oteando por la ventana como si observara la luz cada vez más tenue del sol.

- ¡Qué nervios! -dijo Courtney, emocionada.

- ¿No deberíamos cambiarnos? -soltó Oliver de repente.

Percy se dio un golpe en la frente, como quien olvida algo importantísimo.

- ¡Ah, sí! Las túnicas... ¡Qué despiste! Sabía que debía habérmela puesto en casa, antes de venir, pero tenía miedo de estropearla, y papá dijo que era mejor no llamar la atención por la calle...

- ¡Cinco minutos para llegar al castillo! -bramó una voz de repente- Por favor,

no bajéis el equipaje, os lo llevarán por separado.

Anabel sintió un escalofrío de emoción; no sabía si levantarse ya y vestirse, o esperar alguna orden, y de todos modos, no sabía si iba a poder ponerse de pie de lo nerviosa que estaba. Silbando por lo bajo, Oliver empezó a rebuscar en su baúl. Percy, que ya tenía la suya preparada, parecía que evitaba mirar para no provocarse un disgusto ante el "perfecto orden" que mantenía su compañero en el equipaje. Luego los dos fueron a los servicios a cambiarse y las chicas aprovecharon que estaban solas para ponerse las suyas.

La noche había caído casi de repente. Como el tren estaba iluminado, Anabel no se dio cuenta hasta que se asomó a la ventana y encontró una profunda oscuridad a su alrededor. Notó que el tren aminoraba poco a poco la marcha; su estruendo era cada vez más lento hasta que, finalmente, se apagó. El silencio no duró demasiado; enseguida empezaron a oírse vocecillas excitadas y puertas que se abrían. La chica se acercó a su cuervo, que parecía consciente de sus intenciones porque empezó a aletear enfadado.

- Lo siento, no podemos llevar nada de equipaje con nosotros -dijo, acariciándole la cabeza.

El cuervo graznó, como si le doliera ser llamado "equipaje".

Se apresuraron a salir para seguir a la muchedumbre que ya empezaba a abandonar el tren. Vio al niño del pelo negro y lacio que había evitado que su ranita se escapara antes en el pasillo, quien miraba a su alrededor con un extraño brillo en los ojos. La niña alemana salió en ese momento de su vagón, silbando alegremente. También se encontraron con Eithne y con Henry, que jugueteaba nerviosamente con las mangas de la túnica. Anabel lo saludó (el niño, muy tenso, se sobresaltó cuando le puso la mano en el hombro) y miró por la ventana. En el oscuro andén, un hombre enorme de barba enmarañada portaba una lamparita. Anabel lo reconoció al instante.

- ¡Ese es Hagrid! -dijo- Mi hermano me ha hablado un poco de él. Es el guardabosques, ¿no es cierto?

Eithne asintió.

- Mi hermano dice que al principio da un poco de miedo, pero que en realidad es muy bueno -le explicó-. Es medio gigante, ¿sabes?

Anabel contuvo una exclamación de asombro.

- ¿En serio? -bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro; no quería que el guardabosques la oyera- Pensaba que mi hermano bromeaba… Yo… creía que sólo existían en los cuentos…

- Claro que no… -rió Eithne- Eso es lo que piensan los muggles, claro, pero te aseguro que existen, igual que las hadas, o los trolls...

Entonces oyeron unos pasos apresurados y Percy, jadeando por la carrera, llegó hasta donde estaban. Ya se había cambiado e incluso se había peinado hacia atrás su espeso pelo rojo.

- ¿Llego tarde?

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, se colocó las gafas y se arregló las ropas lo mejor posible; luego se quedó muy quieto y firme, como quien espera una cita importante. Courtney contuvo una risita. Antes de que Percy pudiera preguntarle qué encontraba tan gracioso, una voz retumbó desde el andén.

- ¡Los de primer año, seguidme!

El grupo se apresuró a bajar del tren. Anabel oyó que Henry, que se había puesto muy pálido, le susurraba una pregunta a Eithne:

- ¿De verdad es un gigante?

El tren todavía humeaba detrás de ellos. Estaba todo tan oscuro alrededor que Anabel supuso que estaban totalmente rodeados por frondosos árboles, ya que el aire era muy frío, húmedo, y olía muy bien, como el de un bosque cuando llueve. Portando su lamparita, Hagrid se situó delante del nervioso grupo de alumnos y les sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Falta alguien? ¿No? Muy bien, seguidme.

El enorme guardabosques les guió a través de un estrecho sendero. Anabel se esforzaba para no quedarse atrás; continuamente tropezaba con su propia túnica o con la de alguien. Dos veces tuvo que disculparse ante el niño de pelo oscuro, largo y lacio, quien le correspondía con una extraña sonrisa. En medio de una marea de túnicas negras y en lo que parecía un oscuro bosquecillo, no veía bien quien tenía a su alrededor, aunque pudo distinguir el rojo pelo de Percy sólo dos o tres cabezas más adelante y la voz de Courtney, que charlaba con Eithne algo más atrás.

- Pronto veremos Hogwarts -anunció Hagrid, como si captara la impaciencia de los alumnos - ¡Ajá! Ahí está…

El estrecho sendero se abrió hacia una explanada y todos contuvieron un grito de asombro. Al otro lado de un oscuro lago, en lo alto de una montaña, se situaba el castillo más impresionante que Anabel había visto en su vida. Innumerables torrecillas se recortaban a la luz purpúrea del atardecer. Cientos de ventanas resplandecían, reflejándose en las aguas de un enorme lago que rodeaba el castillo.

- Dicen que los muggles solo ven un montón de ruinas -oyó que decía un chico.

Anabel se sintió realmente afortunada de poder verlo. Todavía estaba boquiabierta cuando Courtney se situó a su lado.

- Es hermosísimo… -susurró- Ni siquiera en Irlanda he visto castillos así.

- Es aún más impresionante que lo que mis hermanos me han contado -dijo Percy sin aliento.

A la orilla del lago, había atracados una docena de pequeños botes.

- ¿Tenemos que subirnos ahí? -preguntó Anabel.

Percy asintió y Anabel tragó saliva. Odiaba los botes. Odiaba navegar, en general. Siempre se mareaba.

- No más de cuatro por bote, ¿de acuerdo? -advirtió Hagrid.

Los tres se fijaron en un bote que había justo a su lado. Oliver estaba sentado en él, mirando el castillo, cuando reparó en su presencia.

- ¡Hola! Parece que volvemos a coincidir -les dijo agarrándose al bote, que se movió bruscamente al subirse los tres.

Sin que ellos tuvieran que hacer nada, todos los botes se pusieron en marcha a la vez. Anabel contuvo un gritito y se agarró con gran fuerza al borde, deseando que el viajecito fuera muy breve. A su alrededor sólo había aguas negras.

- ¡He visto un tentáculo! -oyó que decía la chica alemana en un bote cercano.

- ¿En serio? -exclamó Oliver, asomándose al borde, emocionado, y arrancando otro gritito de Anabel.

Por suerte el viaje no se prolongó mucho más. Hagrid les pidió que bajaran las cabezas al pasar por una especie de cortina de hiedra, metiéndose en un túnel bajo el castillo y llegando finalmente a un pequeño muelle.

Anabel nunca había estado tan contenta de pisar tierra firme. Todavía le parecía que el suelo oscilaba bajo sus pies cuando llegaron finalmente a la entrada del castillo. Las enormes puertas de roble se abrieron, y les recibió una mujer. Llevaba una túnica rojiza y el pelo oscuro recogido en un apretado moño, bajo un sombrero puntiagudo. Unas pequeñas gafas redondas regañaban un poco más su rostro, que ya de por sí parecía severo. Anabel pensó en la directora del colegio en que estuvo cuando era pequeña. Era seria y de rostro ceñudo, pero era la primera en aconsejar y ayudar a los alumnos. Se preguntó si ella sería igual.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -comenzó con voz firme pero amable-. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall. Seré vuestra profesora de Transformaciones, y además, soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará enseguida, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros respectivos lugares en el Gran Comedor, debéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia. Tendréis clases con la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasareis el tiempo libre en vuestras respectivas salas comunes.

Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su propia historia y ha producido notables brujas y magos. Vuestros triunfos en Hogwarts conseguirán que vuestra casa gane puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas, desde la más leve hasta la más grave, hará que los pierda. Al finalizar el año, la casa con más puntos será premiada con la Copa de las Casas. Como os he dicho antes, la ceremonia de la selección tendrá lugar enseguida, delante del resto del colegio.

"¿Delante de todos?", pensó Anabel, notando que se sonrojaba. Oyó que detrás de ella Percy dejaba escapar un leve gemido.

- Por favor, esperad tranquilos -continuó la profesora con la vista clavada en Percy, quien se sonrojó ligeramente y carraspeó para disimular-. Volveré cuando todo este listo para que de comienzo la ceremonia.

La profesora abandonó la sala, que estalló en murmullos nerviosos. Detrás de Anabel, Percy respiró profundamente.

- Parece severa, pero mi hermano dice que es muy comprensiva -dijo Eithne- Excepto cuando se trata de sus bromas... Dice que es la profesora que más veces le ha castigado.

McGonagall no tardó en volver. Precedidos por la profesora, salieron de la habitación, cruzaron el vestíbulo de nuevo y entraron al Gran Comedor a través de unas enormes puertas.

Anabel contuvo un grito de asombro; aquel lugar era impresionante, y aunque su hermano le había hablado de él muchas veces, jamás había podido imaginarlo tal cual era. Había cuatro largas mesas, una al lado de la otra, dispuestas con cubiertos y copas de oro. A la cabecera de cada una, había colgado un estandarte de diversos colores que Anabel reconoció como los símbolos de cada una de las cuatro casas: el león de Gryffindor, la serpiente de Slytherin, el águila de Ravenclaw y el tejón de Hufflepuff. La luz provenía de cientos de velas encendidas que flotaban solas sobre las mesas y del mismo techo, encantado para que se viera el cielo de fuera, donde brillaban cientos de estrellas. Desde las mesas, los hermanos y hermanas mayores saludaban a los pequeños con efusividad. Anabel vio a Bill y Charlie Weasley sonriendo a Percy, quien les saludó tímidamente.

Sobre una tarima, situada a la cabecera del salón, había otra mesa larga. Justo en el centro había sentado un mago muy mayor, de rostro amable y pelo y barba blancos, que sonreía mientras aplaudía. A su alrededor, el resto de profesores también elogiaba la entrada de los nuevos alumnos. Aquella cálida bienvenida no hizo sino empeorar el nerviosismo de Anabel, e intentó relajarse un poco intentando reconocer a algunos de los profesores de los que su hermano Arthur le había hablado. Hagrid estaba allí, destacando por entre los otros debido a su enorme tamaño. En la oscuridad había visto que era realmente grande, pero ahora, a la luz, le pareció impresionante. El que estaba en el centro, sin duda, era Albus Dumbledore, el actual director de la escuela, con su rostro afable y su larga barba blanca. El que había a su lado debía ser Snape, un profesor muy serio y con cara de pocos amigos que había empezado a dar clase cuando Arthur estaba en sus últimos años. Anabel vio que Courtney le sonreía y le saludaba tímidamente con la mano, pero no le dio tiempo a preguntarle si es que acaso le conocía; la profesora les dispuso a todos en fila delante de un taburete en donde había colocado un sombrero de mago, viejo y raído, al que, pensó, no le vendría mal un zurcido, pues tenía una especie de agujero que lo cruzaba por el centro. Para sorpresa de Anabel, aquella abertura no era un roto: era una boca. Y también para su sorpresa, el Sombrero empezó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
Y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
Dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
Donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
Donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
Para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todos aplaudieron efusivamente la canción y el Sombrero les hizo una especie de reverencia antes de volver a quedarse quieto. McGonagall se adelantó y desenrolló un pergamino que parecía dispuesta a empezar a leer.

- Cuando os llame, debéis venir hasta aquí y sentaros. Yo os colocaré el Sombrero. ¡Addison, Benjamin!

Y así, la ceremonia de Selección dio comienzo. Un nervioso chico de pelo dorado se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora lo colocó sobre su cabeza y tras unos segundos, el Sombrero abrió su boca.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! -gritó.

Guiado por McGonagall, el chico se dirigió hacia la mesa más lejana de las cuatro, en donde la casa Hufflepuff le recibió con alegría.

Penélope Clearwater, una chica con un enorme pelo castaño y rizado, fue la primera elegida para Ravenclaw. Eligieron a Davidson, Malcom, para Hufflepuff; Anabel vio que era el muchacho al que la chica de la trenza había dado una patada en el tren.

- ¡Doggles, Henry!

Anabel oyó un gritito ahogado; había sido el mismo Henry, que caminaba hacia el taburete con piernas temblorosas. Eithne le animaba desde la cola mientras McGonagall le colocaba el Sombrero.

- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa le recibió con una cálida ovación ("¡Dos seguidos!" oyó que decía una chica) y Henry pareció relajarse un poco. Delia Farnsworth, una chica de ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa, fue elegida para Gryffindor tras un largo y bochornoso rato (durante el que alguien en la cola detrás de Anabel murmuraba que a lo mejor el Sombrero se había dormido o muerto). Sus hermanos le dieron un fuerte abrazo en cuanto llegó a la mesa. Luego, Flaherty, Bonnie, una niña rubia y menuda de aspecto tímido, acabó en Ravenclaw.

- ¡Higsmith, Anabel!

Al oír su propio nombre, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Sentía los cientos de ojos del enorme comedor clavados sobre ella y todo estaba tremendamente silencioso de repente. Se levantó procurando no tropezar con nada, como hacía siempre que se ponía nerviosa, y fue hacia el taburete. Su hermano le había dicho que no había nada de qué preocuparse: sólo tenía que relajarse y ser ella misma, y el Sombrero la seleccionaría para una casa. Anabel se sentó, con las piernas encogidas por la inquietud, y la profesora McGonagall se lo puso sobre la cabeza. El Sombrero dejó escapar un murmullo, como si pensara.

De repente a Anabel le entró el pánico. Miles de pensamientos la inundaron al mismo tiempo. "¿Cómo funcionará?" se preguntaba; "¿qué clase de cosas nota el Sombrero cada vez que alguien se lo pone? ¿Acaso les lee el pensamiento, o solo sus capacidades y talentos? ¿O es simplemente pura magia? ¿Y si no lo estoy haciendo bien?"

Un curioso gorjeo sacó a Anabel de sus pensamientos: ¡el Sombrero se reía!

- Disculpe… -le susurró ella- ¿Es que he dicho… bueno… es que he pensado algo malo?

- ¡En absoluto! -rió- ¡Cuánta curiosidad! Está muy claro, pequeña. ¡RAVENCLAW!

McGonagall retiró el Sombrero de su cabeza y Anabel, sintiendo las piernas como si fueran de mantequilla, corrió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, que había estallado en vítores. Los prefectos le palmearon la espalda y la invitaron a sentarse; Anabel recordó a Amanda, la prima hermana de Courtney, del tren. Penélope Clearwater le preguntó por qué se reía el Sombrero, pero su voz se perdió en medio de los vítores de Gryffindor cuando eligieron a Hope, Nathaniel.

Anabel flotaba en una nube. Era de Ravenclaw, como su hermano. Se sorprendió echándole de menos en aquella mesa; seguro que le diría "¡Bien hecho, hermanita!" y le revolvería el pelo.

Luego llamaron a unos hermanos gemelos, los Leveborn; curiosamente, Alan terminó en Gryffindor y Alastor en Slytherin. Este gracioso suceso dio cuerda para rato; la profesora McGonagall tuvo que pedir silencio para poder continuar la ceremonia.

- ¡Lightstaff, Eithne!

La niña dio un profundo suspiro y se levantó. Un chico de la mesa de Gryffindor, sentado al lado de Bill Weasley, parecía especialmente interesado y le sonrió con ánimo. El parecido entre ambos era más que evidente; ese debía de ser su hermano Tyler, el anterior capitán de Gryffindor. La chica le devolvió una tímida sonrisa y se sentó en el taburete.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y la chica corrió rápidamente hacia allí, donde su hermano le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

Lowell, Adam, el hermano de Amanda, y McAllan, Cormac, el chico que la niña alemana había defendido de Flint, acabaron en Ravenclaw. Amanda le revolvió a su hermano el pelo largo y rubio dorado desde que llegó a la mesa.

- ¡McHammil, Edgar!

El misterioso chico de pelo negro y lacio avanzó hacia el taburete. El sombrero pareció vacilar un momento que se hizo eterno (aunque el muchacho parecía bastante tranquilo), pero finalmente proclamó su elección.

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa de adornos verdes y plateados hacia donde se dirigió el niño, que parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, aplaudía y vitoreaba.

- ¡O'Connor, Courtney!

Anabel se apresuró a mirar hacia su prima. La niña fue hacia el taburete muy despacio, mirando alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo con timidez y nerviosismo a los conocidos, y al sentarse se agarró compulsivamente el dobladillo de la túnica mientras McGonagall le colocaba el Sombrero (tuvo que subírselo un poco ella misma, pues casi le tapaba totalmente la cara). Anabel cruzó los dedos con mucha fuerza para desearle suerte. Sería genial tenerla consigo en Ravenclaw... ¿O quizá acabaría en Gryffindor, como su madre?

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa escarlata y dorada estalló en vítores. Bill Weasley le dio la bienvenida con una deslumbrante sonrisa y la niña se sonrojó. Eithne le dio un abrazo y las dos se sentaron, entre risas. Anabel miró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que el profesor Snape aplaudía con la misma indolencia de siempre, aunque juraría que con una leve sonrisa, si es que a aquel gesto se le podía llamar sonrisa.

La ceremonia continuaba. Para Ravenclaw seleccionaron a una chica de piel oscura y pelo rizado muy sonriente, Regina Ringnight. Detrás de ella, el chico del curioso mechón de pelo blanco, Roswett, Daniel, fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff. Scrimgeour, Ariadne, la niña pelirroja que estaba con Roswett en el pasillo del tren, fue a Gryffindor, y Thurlaw, Willow, que tropezó con la túnica al bajarse del taburete, a Ravenclaw.

- ¡Wagner, Brena!

Una niña con el pelo recogido en una trenza se dirigió desde el fondo de la cola con paso decidido al Sombrero. Anabel la reconoció enseguida.

- Mirad -murmuró Penélope dirigiéndose a ella y a la prefecta de Ravenclaw- Es la chica del bate, la que pegó a ese chico de Slytherin…

- ¿También viste la pelea? -preguntó Anabel.

- Creo que se enteró todo el tren -dijo Penélope encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues a mí me parece genial -oyó Anabel que decía Courtney en la mesa de Gryffindor; obviamente su conversación también había ido por el mismo camino-. Aquel grandullón no tenía ningún derecho a meterse con ese niño…

- ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa de Anabel estalló en aplausos y no pudo oír nada más. La niña de la trenza se sentó a su lado y ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida; Penélope disimuló mirando a otro lado.

- Hola, eres la chica del vagón, estabas mirando desde una puerta -le dijo Brena muy resuelta-. Me alegro de estar en Ravenclaw, ¿tú no?

Anabel asintió, un poco cortada. McAllan, sentado frente a las dos, le dio tímidamente las gracias a Brena por haberle defendido en el tren; ella sonrió sin darle importancia y se sirvió un enorme vaso de agua. Luego las dos miraron hacia la cola de alumnos de primero. Sólo quedaban dos. Uno era Oliver Wood. El otro, muy callado y pálido, era Percy.

- ¡Weasley, Percy!

Pese a saber de antemano que era el siguiente, Percy se sobresaltó como si no esperara oír su nombre. Caminó hacia el Sombrero apretando los puños con nerviosismo y murmurando algo para sí, quizá algo que le ayudase a conservar la calma.

- Ese es el hermano pequeño de Charlie Weasley -murmuró alguien-. Ya sabes, la estrella del equipo de Gryffindor. Por cierto, seguro que este año ganaremos la copa...

Percy se sentó en el taburete con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como quien espera un castigo terrible del que no puede librarse. Anabel se preguntó si ella también había parecido tan nerviosa, y se sintió un poco avergonzada. ¿También le golpearía el corazón violentamente contra el pecho y tendría la cabeza inundada de pensamientos, como le había ocurrido a ella?

Brena silbó bajito.

- Ese tal Percy parece nervioso, ¿eh? -le susurró a Anabel.

Anabel sonrió a Percy con simpatía. Sabía que deseaba estar en Gryffindor, como sus hermanos mayores, que le miraban atentamente desde la mesa. McGonagall le puso el Sombrero sobre la cabeza y Percy se agarró al taburete con más fuerza. Sus ojos se veían enormes y asombrados detrás de las gafas, pero no parecían mirar a ninguna parte en concreto. Al notar el Sombrero encima, pareció calmarse; respiró profundamente, y esperó…

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de Gryffindor rompió a aplaudir y Percy se precipitó al encuentro de sus hermanos, que le palmearon la espalda.

- ¡Así se hace, hermanito! -le dijo Bill.

- ¡Otro Weasley para Gryffindor! -dijo Charlie entre risas.

El chico se derrumbó en uno de los asientos que quedaban libres con un gran alivio, mientras su hermano Charlie le revolvía el pelo.

- ¡Wood, Oliver!

El niño se sentó en el taburete y se quedó con la vista clavada en el Sombrero (pese a no poder verlo porque lo tenía encima), lo que le daba un aspecto muy cómico.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Oliver parecía no creérselo; incluso se le escapó un "¡Genial!" mientras hacía un gesto de victoria. Los tres Weasley y el resto de alumnos elegidos ese año le dieron la mano efusivamente en cuanto llegó a la mesa roja y dorada; Oliver parecía encantado de estrechar la mano de Charlie Weasley, capitán de Quidditch. Terminada la ceremonia, McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero para ir a reunirse luego con el resto de profesores en la mesa. Entonces, en la mesa de los profesores, Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie y todos guardaron silencio. El anciano les miraba radiante.

- ¡Buenas noches a todos! Sed bienvenidos un año más. Y a los alumnos que comienzan, os deseo muchísima suerte y mucho ánimo en este primer año. Y ahora, sin más retrasos, ¡que comience el banquete!

Y como por arte de magia, nunca mejor dicho, en la mesa aparecieron docenas y docenas de platos y fuentes repletas de comida. Había tal cantidad de manjares, que Anabel, cuando se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, no supo por dónde empezar. Nunca había esperado ver tanta comida en un mismo sitio.

Brena dejó escapar un gritito.

- ¡Qué bien, cuánta comida! Me muero de hambre -exclamó, atacando la fuente de alitas de pollo.

Anabel se sirvió un poco de todo lo que tenía cerca. Sin embargo, pese a que las patatas asadas estaban riquísimas, no podía evitar sentirse algo triste. Su prima Courtney, Percy, Eithne… Todos habían acabado en casas diferentes. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Percy le sonrió tímidamente y luego hizo una especie de gesto de victoria. Courtney, sirviéndose un poco de pudín, le dedicó una gran sonrisa, saludándola con la mano. Eithne hablaba animadamente con su hermano. No podía ver bien la mesa de Hufflepuff desde donde estaba, pero imaginaba que Henry estaría mucho más relajado.

Así que ella, Anabel Higsmith, que se había enterado de que era bruja tirando una maceta en la cara de su madre, estaba en Ravenclaw, como su hermano. El hogar de los deseosos por aprender. Su hermano le había dicho muchas veces que la sala de Ravenclaw era probablemente la más amplia de todas, que tenía unas enormes ventanas y que las vistas hacia las montañas y el lago eran simplemente impresionantes. Estaba deseando subir a verla.

Amanda era una chica muy guapa, de pelo castaño claro y largo. Tenía cierto parecido con la madre de Courtney, pues también tenía ojos oscuros y piel clara. El otro Prefecto de Ravenclaw se llamaba Aidan Flaherty y era el hermano mayor de Bonnie; era un chico delgado y con gafas, de pelo rubio ondulado, y por los arrumacos que se hacían de vez en cuando Anabel no tardó en darse cuenta de que eran novios. Hablando con Amanda, Anabel descubrió que Willow Thurlaw, el chico castaño de los ojos verdes que había tropezado al bajarse del taburete, también era primo suyo y que su hermana Amy estaba en quinto año, en Gryffindor. Anabel ya se estaba liando con tanto parentesco cuando Amanda se lo explicó todo:

- Los O'Connor casi podrían competir con los Weasley en familia numerosa -rió la chica, señalando un instante a los hermanos pelirrojos-. Ahora mismo somos tres emparentados con ellos los que estamos en Ravenclaw, como ves; cuatro contigo -le guiñó un ojo-, por tu abuela paterna Arabella, que es hermana de la abuela de Courtney. Rachel, mi hermana pequeña, es una Hufflepuff, y mi otro hermano aparte de Adam es también un Ravenclaw, pero está en cuarto, se llama Brian. Willow es un Thurlaw, que son los tíos políticos de Courtney. Aparte de a Amy, tiene otra hermana, Caroline, que comparte curso con la mía. Después de todo, casi todas las familias de magos están emparentadas entre sí, por una causa u otra... Creo que te he hecho un lío, ¿verdad? -se interrumpió con una risita- Creo que lo hubiera dejado en que tenemos muchos parientes por aquí.

Anabel le dijo que no para parecer cortés, pero la verdad era que el cerebro le bullía mientras intentaba desesperadamente atar cabos entre lo que le había dicho Amanda y lo poco que sabía sobre sus complicados lazos familiares. Iba a pedirle que lo repitiera más despacio cuando los restos de comida desaparecieron, dejando espacio a unos deliciosos postres.

- ¿De dónde saldrá toda esta comida? ¡Qué rico! -exclamó Brena, sirviéndose flan.

Anabel rió, divertida ante la emoción de Brena. Estaba mucho más animada. Los amigos que había hecho no estaban en su misma casa (¡eso hubiera sido demasiada casualidad!), pero iría a clases con ellos todos los días, y les vería por los pasillos, y en la biblioteca, y en los jardines. Miró a sus compañeros de casa. Cormac parecía asustarse hasta de su propia sombra, pero tenía un rostro muy dulce. Brena, que devoraba el delicioso flan mientras hablaba con Regina, le había demostrado con creces que las apariencias engañan, pues había resultado ser muy simpática y amable... con los que le caían bien, por supuesto (después de todo, ella también pensaba que Flint se lo merecía).

A medida que continuaba la cena, los ánimos de Anabel estaban cada vez más altos. La niña lo estaba pasando en grande hablando con sus compañeros; hasta Penélope empezó a participar un poco más y ya no miraba a Brena como si tuviera miedo de que le pegara un grito, o algo peor. Así, Anabel descubrió que la niña era hija de muggles, y le estaba contando cómo había sido la visita del emisario del Ministerio a su casa cuando Dumbledore pidió silencio y atención:

- Queridos alumnos, ahora que por fin hemos comido y bebido abundantemente, permitidme recordaros ciertas cosas muy importantes que debéis tener en cuenta durante vuestra estancia en el colegio -comenzó-. La primera de todas, que el bosque que rodea los terrenos está terminantemente prohibido para cualquier alumno, pues se trata de un lugar muy peligroso. Filch, el conserje, os recuerda que no se permite hacer magia en los pasillos. También recordaros que la temporada de Quidditch dará comienzo después de Navidad. Si queréis saber cualquier cosa, no dudéis en preguntarle a la profesora Hooch.

Y ahora, los Prefectos de cada casa acompañarán a los alumnos a sus respectivos dormitorios. ¡Buenas noches a todos, y que descanséis para empezar las clases con energía!

Todos aplaudieron y se dispusieron a levantarse. Anabel se levantó, pero ver la mesa tan revuelta la hizo detenerse; vaciló un instante preguntándose qué pasaría con los platos sucios cuando vio que éstos habían desaparecido del todo, como cuando habían cambiado a los postres. Su madre adoraría algo así.

- Se ha olvidado la canción -comentó un alumno de Hufflepuff mientras salían- A lo mejor no ha habido tiempo de…

- ¡No lo digas muy alto! -le susurró nerviosamente una compañera- Odio cantar en público.

Cada grupo de prefectos puso en fila a los niños de cada casa y fueron saliendo hacia el vestíbulo. Anabel y sus compañeros siguieron a Aidan y Amanda.

- Los de primer año, seguidme -dijo con firmeza.

Al otro extremo de la escalera, oyó a Bill y se giró a mirarle. Courtney y Percy estaban detrás suya y se despidieron de ella con la mano antes de seguirle junto al resto de la casa.

A Anabel el camino hacia la torre de Ravenclaw se le hubiera hecho eterno si no estuviera tan fascinada mirando alrededor. La niña de nuevo deseó tener muchos pares de ojos. Mientras subían las escaleras, desde uno de las decenas y decenas de cuadros que adornaban las paredes, una bella joven vestida como en épocas pasadas les hizo una reverencia como saludo. En el cuadro de al lado, un caballero se quitó el sombrero emplumado.

Pronto se metieron por un pasillo y subieron una estrecha escalera de caracol que parecía que nunca terminaría. Al final de esta había una enorme y vieja puerta de madera, cuyo llamador de bronce tenía la forma de la cabeza de un águila. Amanda golpeó una sola vez; el ruido resonó con fuerza en el silencioso pasillo. Anabel observó asombrada cómo el pico del águila se abría y una voz melodiosa hacía una pregunta:

- ¿Quién soy digo que si me nombras, me rompo?

- Hum… -musitó Amanda- Creo que es el silencio.

- Bien razonado -dijo la voz.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Anabel pudiera preguntarle a Amanda qué pasaba si alguien quería entrar y no sabía la respuesta.

Lo que su hermano le había contado no eran sino meras palabras comparadas con la realidad. Estaban en una sala redondeada, muy espaciosa; había sillones, mesas de estudio y estanterías. Unas sedosas cortinas azul y bronce enmarcaban unas ventanas con forma de arco, a través de las cuales Anabel adivinó la tenue luz de la luna. Una estatua de inmaculado mármol blanco, que supuso representaba a Rowena Ravenclaw, le sonreía cerca de la entrada. La moqueta era azul medianoche, y el techo, como el del Gran Comedor, estaba sembrado de estrellas. Era uno de los lugares más bonitos que Anabel había visto en su vida. Se convenció del todo cuando se acercó a una de las ventanas y vio la luna y las estrellas reflejadas en el lago, a los pies de unas preciosas montañas negras como el cielo nocturno.

Amanda acompañó a las chicas a su dormitorio mientras Aidan hacía lo propio con los chicos. Tras otra escalera de caracol (ahora era más que obvio que estaban en una de las torres), abrió la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de las alumnas de primero. Había cinco camas con dosel de donde colgaban cortinas azul y bronce como las que había en las ventanas de la Sala Común. Habían colocado el equipaje al lado de cada una de ellas. Anabel encontró el suyo y corrió a saludar a _Moriarty_, que graznó malhumorado por la espera. Brena se echó en su cama con un exagerado suspiro.

- ¿Sabéis qué ocurre si un chico intenta subir a nuestro dormitorio? -les dijo Amanda- La escalera se trasforma en una rampa. A Aidan le pasó el año pasado, cuando me fue a pedir que saliera con él. Como no podía dormir, vino esa misma noche a decírmelo -concluyó con una risita-. Que tengáis buena noche, chicas. Nos veremos mañana.

Pronto Brena empezó a bostezar y Bonnie, a la que ya se le cerraban los ojos, murmuró un buenas noches y desapareció bajo las mantas. Penélope y Regina no tardaron en unirse a ambas. Pero Anabel, después de un día tan lleno de emociones, se veía incapaz de pegar ojo, así que se levantó sin hacer ruido y pensó en escribirles a sus padres y hermano. Cogió pluma y pergamino, y apoyada en el libro de Encantamientos, empezó a escribir:

_Queridos papá, mamá y Arthur:_

_Os escribo desde el dormitorio de Ravenclaw. ¡Sí, me han elegido para Ravenclaw, como a ti, Arthur! Estoy muy contenta. Como me dijiste, es un sitio precioso, y veré las montañas todas las mañanas cuando me levante… _

_Ni Courtney ni Percy, el hijo de los Weasley, están conmigo, pero mis compañeros de casa son muy buenos. Un día os tengo que hablar de Brena. Y de Penélope, también es hija de muggles. Ah, ¿sabíais que hay primos lejanos nuestros por todas partes? Todavía me hago un lío con el árbol genealógico…_

_Os quiere, vuestra hija, _

_Anabel._

_PD- Espero que Moriarty se comporte como es debido y os llegue la carta entera._

Anabel abrió la jaula del pájaro, quien aleteó nerviosamente y se posó sobre el alféizar.

- Lleva esto a casa, ¿de acuerdo? -le susurró, acariciándole el pico. El cuervo graznó bajito y estiró una pata para que la niña le atara el diminuto pergamino. Luego salió volando por la ventana de la torre.

Anabel le vio alejarse hasta que no fue más que un diminuto puntito que se recortaba contra la luna. Luego, con una gran sonrisa, se metió en la cama, donde no tardó sino apenas unos minutos en quedarse profundamente dormida.


	6. Año 1, 6: El Inicio de las Clases

**6**

**El Inicio de las Clases**

Anabel despertó en medio de una enorme tranquilidad. Intentó recordar qué había soñado esa noche, como hacía siempre, pero en su cabeza sólo veía cientos de niños, velas flotando y una ceremonia de selección con un sombrero que hablaba y un mago bonachón de barba blanca que reía... Le pareció que todo había sido un sueño, hasta que vio las cortinas azul medianoche que rodeaban su cama y el tímido rayo de sol todavía débil que entraba por el ventanuco de piedra.

Se incorporó con una sonrisa y corrió del todo las cortinas para mirar alrededor. Ninguna de sus compañeras había despertado todavía; Anabel oía su tranquila respiración y el murmullo ocasional e ininteligible de alguna que se agitaba en sueños (por el marcado acento, supo que era Brena).

Anabel se aseó, se vistió y encima de la ropa se puso la túnica negra, ribeteada del azul de Ravenclaw en las mangas, los bajos y la capucha. Se estaba mirando al espejo de pie arreglando su rebelde pelo en una cola de caballo baja cuando oyó un bostezo a sus espaldas.

― Buenos días, Anabel… ―era Brena― Ah, qué bien he dormido…

― Buenos días –respondió Anabel con una sonrisa.

La soñolienta niña utilizó el mismo espejo donde Anabel se estaba mirando para arreglarse un poco el pelo; luego torció el gesto y fue a vestirse.

― Tengo un hambre atroz, ¿tú no? –la oyó decir― Espero que tengan tortitas.

Anabel asintió, sin darse cuenta de que la adormilada niña no la estaba viendo. Regina y Penélope empezaron a hacer sus camas cuando estas se hicieron solas de repente; como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ignoraron este hecho y se unieron a la conversación.

― ¿Será el desayuno tan abundante como lo fue la cena anoche? –preguntó Regina.

― Somos casi doscientos alumnos, seguro que al menos habrá variedad –dijo Penélope.

Todas rieron.

Anabel bajó a la sala común. Allí ya estaban la mitad de los alumnos, los mayores sobre todo; charlando en el sofá reconoció a Terrance Chesterton y Cormac McAllan. Su prima lejana Amanda y Aidan Flaherty estaban en la puerta. Ella le colocó mejor la chapa de Prefecto que relucía en su túnica y luego se besaron con ternura. Bonnie bajó en ese momento las escaleras tambaleándose de sueño; Regina y Penélope iban justo detrás.

― ¿Todos listos? –anunció Aidan mientras Brena bajaba corriendo las escaleras.

Por el camino, el Prefecto les iba explicando algunas cosas a tener en cuenta sobre el castillo. Eran tantas que Anabel estaba segura de que no iba a recordar ni la mitad, hasta que se moviera una escalera y le viniera a la cabeza que ya les habían avisado de ello, o estuviera a punto de caerse al pisar un hueco vacío entre escalón y escalón. Aidan les dijo que había nada menos que 142 escaleras en todo el castillo, y que aparte de cambiar de dirección a su gusto o hacer desaparecer escalones, algunas de ellas iban a un sitio diferente los viernes. Anabel dio un sobresalto al oír que Henry gritaba un poco más abajo, donde vio al grupo de Hufflepuff entrando ya al comedor. Tras ellos había unas cosas plateadas con forma humana que flotaban, charlando.

― ¡Fantasmas!

― Sí, el castillo está lleno –dijo una voz a su espalda. Era Percy. Gryffindor, que habitaba en la otra torre, les había alcanzado en el descansillo― No hacen nada, no te asustes. Algunos son un poco pesados, pero la mayoría son inofensivos… ¿No lo leíste en Historia de Hogwarts?

― Bueno, en el libro no ponía que saludaran a los alumnos por las mañanas –respondió Anabel, sonrojándose. Entonces vio a Courtney, levantando una mano para saludarla; la chica sorteó a sus compañeros para ir con ella.

― ¡Hola, Anabel! ¿Qué tal tu primera noche?

Las dos charlaron sobre sus primeras impresiones de camino al comedor, con Percy y Brena entrometiéndose de cuando en cuando. Cuando ya estaban llegando, en un cuadro, un mago se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo. Anabel le sonrió. Otro le dijo que llevaba la túnica un poco torcida y Anabel se apresuró a colocársela, apurada.

― ¡Elegancia ante todo, señorita! ―le oyó decir mientras bajaba las escaleras, sonrojada― Esta juventud…

― Menos mal que hoy _Peeves_ nos ha dejado en paz –oyó que le decía Aidan a Amanda.

Anabel pestañeó.

― No quieras encontrarte con_ Peeves_ –le dijo Percy como respuesta, con un resoplido; debió leer en su cara que se preguntaba quién era, porque continuó:― Mi hermano Bill dice que es un poltergeist, uno especialmente travieso. Espero que no nos moleste demasiado.

Por suerte para ellos, Peeves no apareció, pero sí todos los demás. Cuando entraron al comedor, decenas de fantasmas estaban flotando entre el alumnado. Uno especialmente gordo con rostro bonachón y vestido con humildes ropas de fraile reía encantado.

― ¡Bienvenidos, niños! ¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Sentimos mucho no haber estado anoche, en la cena…

Anabel aprendió por la prima de Courtney que cada casa de Hogwarts tenía su propio fantasma. El de Gryffindor era Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, pero le llamaban Nick-Casi-Decapitado; el de Slytherin era el Barón Sanguinario (Anabel lo vio flotando cerca de Sir Nicholas; al ver el manchón plateado de su pecho, torció el gesto) y el de Hufflepuff, el que les había recibido con tanta efusividad, era el Fraile Gordo. El de su casa era la Dama Gris. La fantasma se acercó a ellos para saludar a los nuevos alumnos con un solemne gesto de la cabeza. Su rostro era realmente hermoso, pero lleno de una profunda melancolía. Anabel no pudo evitar pensar que debió de ocurrirle algo muy triste antes de morir. Cuando le preguntó a la Prefecta, le dijo que nadie lo sabía.

Anabel oyó un grito ahogado, proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor. Se giró y vio que el fantasma de la gorguera, el tal Nick Casi-Decapitado, hacía colgar su cabeza hacia un lado, como si fuera la tapa de una caja con bisagras. Contuvo una exclamación por la impresión; ahora entendía por qué tenía ese nombre.

― Qué muerte tan horrible debió de ser la suya ― dijo Cormac, pálido.

Amanda se dirigió a la fantasma de Ravenclaw, que ya se alejaba.

― Dama Gris… Todos los años os vemos en la cena, ¿qué os pasó anoche?

― Oh… Me temo que Peeves estaba especialmente guerrero anoche. Digamos que le gastó una broma demasiado pesada al Barón, y el castigo era demasiado bueno para perdérselo… —para sorpresa de Anabel, la fantasma rió con timidez— Seguramente no aparezca en unos días.

— Es bueno saberlo —dijo Aidan— Es especialmente pesadito…

Por lo que decían todos de él, Anabel cada vez tenía menos ganas de conocer al poltergeist.

Pero esos no iban a ser los únicos fantasmas que verían ese día. Después del desayuno, Anabel contuvo una exclamación de asombro cuando entraron a la primera clase, la de Historia de la Magia, en el cuarto piso, y en lugar de un profesor de carne y hueso vio a un fantasma que en vida debió de ser muy viejo. Tenía un más que notable aspecto de despistado. Buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, ansiosa de intercambiar impresiones.

― Mi hermano Bill me dijo que un día se quedó dormido en la sala de profesores, y que cuando apareció en el aula ya era un fantasma –explicó Percy tranquilamente.

― Qué vida tan monótona debía llevar el pobre, que ni se dio cuenta de que se había muerto –dijo Oliver, meneando la cabeza con aire grave.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la clase tenía pinta de ser la más tediosa del año. El profesor Binns hablaba tan lentamente que daba sueño, y tan bajito que apenas podían oírle, como si se limitara a hablar consigo mismo. Anabel apuntaba todo lo que decía el fantasma, hasta que con la monotonía ella misma empezó a sentirse soñolienta. Perdió el hilo del motivo por el que se creó una Confederación de Magos en un año que ni al profesor Binns le quedaba claro, pues lo cambiaba cada vez que lo nombraba (la tiza escribía sola y las letras se borraban y volvían a escribirse con cada nueva fecha). Percy, sin embargo, asentía a todo y apuntaba frenéticamente; Courtney tampoco se quedaba atrás. Oliver se había dormido directamente sobre el pergamino.

Al salir de la clase se encontraron con los de segundo año de Slytherin, quienes salían de Encantamientos junto a Hufflepuff. Pronto se había formado un grupo muy numeroso de gente en el pasillo; Anabel se quedó bastante atrás con Brena. Oyó que más adelante se producía un encontronazo de dos personas y le llegó la solemne voz de Percy, pidiendo disculpas. La siguiente voz fue la que menos le hubiera gustado oír.

— Mira por donde vas, cuatro ojos…

La gente empezó a diseminarse. En el centro del pasillo, Marcus Flint miraba con desdén a Percy, quien, todo educación, se acercó al enorme muchacho. Sus libros, no muy bien cuidados pese a lo pronto que era, estaban desparramados por el suelo.

— Lo siento, este pasillo es muy estrecho para tanta gente. Deja que te ayude…

Empezó a meter los libros en la mochila del Slytherin, quien, incrédulo, la tiró de nuevo al suelo en cuanto se la dio en mano. Un grupito de Slytherin se formó enseguida a su alrededor, curiosos, incluyendo a algunos de primer año que se dirigían a su clase. Alastor, el que tenía un hermano gemelo en Gryffindor, torció el gesto mientras se alejaba. Edgar, el extraño chico del pelo lacio, estaba a un lado leyendo un libro a un lado del pasillo, como si no fuera nada con él.

Flint, como si estuviera orgulloso de tener público, se irguió amenazante, con aquella sonrisa burlona que daba ganas de abofetearle.

— Veo que no te sirven para nada, así que no pasa nada si te las quito, ¿verdad?

Percy intentó esquivarlo, pero Flint fue más rápido. Le quitó las gafas de un tirón y subió el brazo, alejándolas. Percy era bastante alto para su edad, pero nada podía hacer para alcanzarlas. Hinchó el pecho, manteniendo las formas, y lo intentó de nuevo, pero solo logró arrancar risas de entre algunos Slytherin.

Brena ya estaba cerrando los puños murmurando algo en alemán cuando el hermano mayor de Percy, Bill, apareció tras ellos, los brazos en jarras y la cabeza bien alta. El grupo de Slytherin enmudeció.

— Flint. Devuélvele las gafas.

El matón sonrió, burlón, sin apartar la mirada del Prefecto, pero obedeció. Luego se marchó acompañado de las risillas y murmullos. Edgar, sin embargo, miró hacia Percy como si lo sintiera y no tardó en unirse a su grupo para ir a clase. Bill le revolvió el pelo a su hermano con cariño y se agachó a su lado para tenerle bien cerca.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que sí —dijo Percy, algo herido en su orgullo, colocándose bien las gafas tras asegurarse de que estaban intactas.

— Es mejor que evites a ese bruto, no vale la pena, Perce —le aconsejó— Deja que nos encarguemos los Prefectos.

Les guiñó un ojo a las chicas y se fue.

— Insisto, Percy, tu hermano es muy guapo —dijo Brena mientras le veía alejarse.

Pasado el susto, los dos grupos se fueron a clase de Transformaciones. McGonagall, la profesora que les había dado la bienvenida, ya les esperaba en el centro de la clase. La expresión de su rostro era la misma que tenía la noche anterior, ante las puertas del castillo. Esperó a que todos se sentaran y les habló.

—En mi clase, si trabajáis duro y con paciencia, obtendréis grandes resultados pronto. Advierto que a todo aquel que pierda el tiempo, no le será permitido volver a mi clase. No digáis luego que no estabais advertidos… —a Anabel no le pareció un comienzo nada halagüeño, pero pronto el rostro de McGonaggall pareció distenderse un poco— Transformaciones no es una disciplina nada sencilla. Es una de las magias más complicadas, y peligrosas, que vais a aprender en Hogwarts. Pero también la más fascinante…

Con un giro de su varita, transformó la pizarra que había al lado de su mesa en un enorme girasol. Toda la clase contuvo una exclamación.

Después de devolver la pizarra a su forma original y de explicar algunas cosas en ella, le dio a cada uno una cerilla y les dijo que intentaran transformarla en un alfiler.

Anabel se concentró, apuntó con la varita a la cerilla, respiró hondo y murmuró el hechizo; la cerilla tembló un instante, pero no pasó nada. Lo volvió a intentar, y tampoco pasó nada. Insistió un par de veces más hasta que, ante sus ojos, la madera se tornó brillante y grisácea. Pero la cabeza de fósforo seguía siendo de eso, de fósforo. Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo seguir cambiándola. Pensó que aquella cerilla ya era inservible, pues al intentar encenderla el metal enseguida se pondría al rojo. Qué cosa más inútil, una cerilla de metal…

― No está tan mal para empezar, señorita Highsmith –la consoló McGonagall. Hizo desaparecer la cerilla metálica y aparecer otra para que volviera a intentarlo, ante la atónita mirada de la niña.

Tras una hora de intentos, al final Percy logró hacer transformar la cerilla en un alfiler perfecto, aunque la cabeza todavía olía un poco a azufre. Al menos fue el mejor de la clase y se llevó la felicitación de McGonagall; el niño hinchó el pecho, orgulloso.

El resto de la semana pasó muy deprisa. La clase de Encantamientos, que compartían con Hufflepuff, demostró ser igual de fascinante que Transformaciones, e igualmente difícil. El profesor era Filius Flitwick, un mago de rostro bonachón tan bajito que tenía que subirse sobre una pila de libros para dar clase. Un par de días los dos grupos tuvieron Astronomía, con el inconveniente de que para observar el cielo la clase se daba bien entrada la noche. Anabel no se quejó: las estrellas eran simplemente maravillosas. Al día siguiente la mitad de los alumnos se durmió en Historia de la Magia.

Cuando le tocó el turno a la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en el aula se encontraron a la profesora McGonagall, que les comunicó que no iban a tener clase hasta la semana siguiente por un inconveniente de última hora. Anabel oyó a un alumno de Hufflepuff decir algo de que ese puesto estaba maldito, pero prefirió no preguntar.

Finalmente llegó el viernes, el final de esa primera semana de clases en Hogwarts, y todos acusaban ya el cansancio.

― ¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase de hoy? ―preguntó Cormac un pelín despistado, con un bostezo. Estaban en la Sala Común preparándose para bajar a desayunar. Los Prefectos vigilaban en la puerta.

― Pociones, con Gryffindor, creo ―dijo Adam―. No es que Gryffindor nos de clases de pociones, quiero decir que compartimos clase con ellos ―sonrió resignado ante su intento fallido de hacer un chiste―. Da igual. El profesor es Snape.

Anabel hizo un divertido gesto con las cejas y los labios, como siempre que le decían algo interesante.

― ¡Lo sé!, mi hermano me ha hablado de él. Dicen que es… un pelín peculiar, ¿no?

Brena se encogió de hombros.

― Seguro que no será para tanto.

Por suerte, no se perdieron demasiado al bajar hacia las mazmorras, lugar donde se daba la clase. Todavía faltaban algunos alumnos de Gryffindor, que fueron llegando quejándose de las malditas escaleras.

El último que les alcanzó fue Delia, que llegó resoplando.

― Me ha faltado poco para llegar tarde. Es verdad eso de que algunas llevan a un lugar diferente los viernes…

Cuando finalmente llegaron a las mazmorras, Anabel se preguntó cómo podían dar clase en un lugar tan lúgubre como aquel. Ya le valía acostumbrarse, de todas formas. Tomó sitio junto a Brena a un lado de la clase; decenas de frascos, llenos de cosas flotando que Anabel prefería no conocer, les rodeaban en las estanterías. Courtney, que compartía mesa con Eithne, la saludó desde el otro lado. Justo en la mesa de atrás Percy esperaba impacientemente, bien sentado, mientras Oliver se entretenía peinando su pluma.

Los interrumpió un portazo. Snape había aparecido, y cuan mismo llegó se plantó en medio de la clase, donde podía verlos a todos.

― Esta es la clase de pociones, así que no esperen usar las varitas en esta clase, las quiero guardadas, a cualquiera que vea con la varita en la mano, perderá puntos para su casa y ganará un castigo, lo advierto ―se cruzó de brazos, cogiendo los pliegues de su larga túnica―. Muchos de ustedes ni siquiera considerarán esto magia, pero les aconsejo que cambien de idea, pues una poción bien realizada dará como resultado incluso burlar a la propia muerte― miró a todos los alumnos, con cara de estar dudando mucho que aquellos imberbes supiesen la importancia de la asignatura. ― Creo que primero haré una pregunta general ―señaló a la pizarra, donde apareció escrito "Filtro de los muertos en vida"―. ¿Alguien sabría decirme cuál es la poción que contrarresta a este filtro? ― preguntó en general. Nadie parecía dispuesto a responder.

― Bonnie me dijo antes cuando nos vestíamos que su hermano le ha dicho que todos los años empieza las clases igual, bueno, quizá cambie la poción por la que pregunta ― le dijo Brena a Anabel en voz baja.

Snape se dio cuenta.

― ¿Alguna pregunta, señorita…?

―Wagner ―dijo la niña con una sonrisa― No señor, sólo le comentaba una cosa a mi compañera―concluyó, muy tranquila.

― ¿Cree que este es momento para comentarle cosas a los compañeros?

Brena se encogió de hombros.

― Supongo que no.

― Bueno, ¿no responde nadie? ―dijo Snape, mirando a la clase en general e ignorando a Brena.

Anabel levantó levemente la mano, tímida. Miró a Percy; había levantado él también la mano, casi a la misma vez que ella. El profesor finalmente la señaló a ella para responder.

― ¿Puede ser la poción Wiggenweld? ―dijo― Un joven mago se cubrió los labios con poción Wiggenweld para besar a una princesa que tenía en su sangre el Filtro de los Muertos… ―enrojeció de repente al ver la cara inexpresiva de Snape― Mi hermano... me contaba ese cuento...

A la respuesta de la chica siguió un silencio más incómodo que cualquier posible murmullo. Anabel no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás pensó que un cuento que le contaban de pequeña pudiera ser real.

Snape negó con la cabeza ante la información no requerida.  
― Correcto, señorita Highsmith, pero a la próxima vez ahórrese los detalles familiares... ―pareció dudar un momento si recompensarla― Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw ―dijo finalmente―. Bien, la de hoy es una poción relativamente sencilla, así que copien la lista de ingredientes y formen parejas, para comenzar a trabajar. Prefiero ver cómo os desenvolvéis con la práctica antes de inflaros a clases teóricas… Uno de los dos del equipo que venga a por los ingredientes del armario. Procuren no equivocarse. Al final de la clase quiero una muestra de la poción, la puntuaré― y abrió el armario, repleto de cientos de frasquitos etiquetados. Los alumnos se fueron acercando, algunos en parejas y otros solos. Brena cogió algunos ingredientes, pero Anabel se quedó plantada como una pasmarota delante de la mesa, mirando al montón de botellitas, frascos y paquetitos con expresión de asombro e interés.

― ¿Acaso espera que los frascos salgan del armario por si mismos, señorita Highsmith? ―le preguntó Snape de repente levantando una ceja, sacándola de su tonto ensimismamiento.

― Perdone, profesor ―dijo ella algo nerviosa―. Solo quería ser educada y esperar a que me diera su permiso…

El profesor asintió. Anabel carraspeó, nerviosa, y se plantó delante del armario.

― Con su permiso...

Cogió los frascos que correspondían y volvió a su sitio. Allí suspiro como si acabara de salir de una lucha sin cuartel.

― Señorita Highsmith, ¿está segura de poder hacer esa poción... sin ortiga? ― mantuvo el pequeño frasquito entre las yemas de sus dedos índice y pulgar, bien a la vista― Si no quiere que le quite los puntos que le he dado, no vuelva a despistarse.

Azorada y muy avergonzada, la chica se acercó de nuevo al profesor, cogió el frasco murmurando algo así como un "gracias" ronco y volvió a su mesa. Brena ya estaba colocando las raíces sobre la mesa.

― Ve encendiendo tú el fuego, Anabel ―dijo con un extraño gesto en la cara―. Yo iré cortando las raíces.

Anabel prendió un suave fuego debajo del caldero, para que no se calentara demasiado en lo que terminaban con los ingredientes. De pronto se quedó estupefacta.

― Un momento... me ha llamado Highsmith ya tres veces… ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre, si no ha pasado lista? ―se dijo por lo bajo.

― ¿Decías algo, Anabel?

― No, no es nada…

La niña miraba al profesor alternativamente, mientras cortaba con cuidado su parte de los ingredientes. Finalmente clavó la mirada en él, pero la apartó enseguida. ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido? rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. Por una parte deseaba que la mirara, que hasta fuera capaz de leerle el pensamiento con esos ojos tan oscuros y penetrantes (después de todo, ¿no había magos que podían leer la mente?). Pero por otro lado... no le haría mucha gracia que la mirara...

Pululando por la clase, Snape ya había reñido a un par de alumnos que estaban cortando mal los ingredientes, o que habían puesto demasiada cantidad... Miró a Cormac, que aún estaba intentando encender el fuego de debajo de su caldero; lo encendió por él y siguió caminando. Sin embargo, lo que hizo con un Gryffindor al que tampoco le salía (el chico del pelo ondulado y largo, Nate, creía Anabel que se llamaba) fue pasar de largo.

Mientras empezaba a verter los ingredientes en el caldero, la niña se moría por preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre sin haber pasado lista… y no se atrevía a levantar la mano por temor a otra de sus contestaciones. Y de repente, Snape se acercó a su mesa.

― ¿Alguna duda? ―preguntó, dirigiendo durante un segundo la mirada hacia Brena.

― No, profesor... ―comenzó Anabel; tragó saliva― Bueno... Sí... Me llenó de curiosidad, si aún no ha pasado lista, que supiera mi nombre. Solo eso.

Bajó la mirada, más nerviosa y abochornada que nunca.

― Su hermano, Arthur Highsmith, también tuvo clase conmigo y al ver su nombre en la lista esta mañana, no fue muy complicado adivinar quién era, dado al parecido ― parpadeó sin poner expresión alguna en su rostro, entonces levantó las cejas. ― Gafas, pelo negro, cara de querer saberlo todo y siempre deseando contestar a las preguntas en primer lugar para demostrar que lo sabe. ¿Responde eso a su pregunta?

― Claro, profesor ―dijo, pensando si lo último había sido un cumplido o todo lo contrario, pero enseguida borró la sonrisa de su cara. Aquel hombre poseía cierta capacidad innata para intimidad a la gente― Gracias…

Como si eso se lo hubiera recordado, Snape pasó lista en cuanto volvió a su mesa. Cuando pasaba la de Ravenclaw se saltó su nombre y el de Brena, pues ya tenía claro que estaban allí; aun así Brena se quejó de que no la había nombrado. Anabel tuvo que contener la risa, a Snape parecía que no le hacía ninguna gracia y no le apetecía provocarle. Cuando le tocó a los de Gryffindor, le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Courtney en cuanto la nombró; Anabel hubiera jurado que intentaba sonreír. Y para su estupefacción, Courtney sí que sonrió. Percy era el último de la lista y Snape hizo un gesto irónico cuando le nombró.

― Le hubiera reconocido aun sin verle en la lista, señor Weasley. Ya es usted el tercer Weasley al que doy clase, e imagino que no será el último, ¿me equivoco?

Percy se sonrojó.

― No, señor.

― ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes, Percy? –le preguntó Oliver en voz baja, alzando una ceja.

La siguiente clase fue Herbología, con Hufflepuff. Cuando entraron, la señora Sprout estaba limpiando con magia los restos de la clase anterior. Ya era la tercera vez que tenían Herbología esa semana, y aunque la mayoría de las plantas y hongos ocasionales que manejaban eran bastante asquerosos, a Anabel le gustaba mucho.

Al salir de la última clase del día, Encantamientos (los viernes, los de primero tenían las tardes libres), Anabel encontró a sus amigos de Gryffindor en el vestíbulo, charlando, aunque le extrañó no ver a cierto pelirrojo presumiendo de sus logros del día.

― ¿Dónde está Percy? –le preguntó a Courtney.

― Ha tenido que ir a la enfermería –le dijo.

― ¿Y eso? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

― A ese matón de Slytherin, Flint, le pareció muy divertido tirarle un Hornklump —le explicó Eithne con cara de asco―. Se le quedó pegado a la cara y no había forma de quitárselo… Por supuesto la profesora Sprout lo castigó, pero ni así se le borraba la sonrisa burlona. Qué asco de tío…

― Si llego a estar yo allí se iba a enterar de lo que es un buen Hornklump en la cara, aunque yo se lo hubiera metido en otro sit…

― Ya te hemos entendido, Brena… ―la interrumpió Penélope.

― Pero está bien, ¿no? ―preguntó Anabel.

― Sí, creo que le dolió más por dentro que por fuera… ―dijo Courtney.

Anabel no vio a Percy hasta el día siguiente (el chico no quería que nadie le viera), en el desayuno. Sólo tenía la cara ligeramente roja, pero dadas sus pecas apenas se le notaba. Removía sin ganas sus huevos revueltos. Sentada a su lado, Courtney le decía algo acaloradamente, entre susurros. De vez en cuando echaba una mirada furtiva a la mesa de Slytherin. Anabel supo que evitaban a Flint; aunque aún no había llegado, seguramente no quería que alguno de sus colegas se enterase.

—Tienes que plantarle cara, Percy, no puedes dejar que te trate de esa forma, lo sabes —le decía la chica antes de reparar en la presencia de Anabel y compañía.

Brena no tardó en unirse a la conversación.

― Ese maldito _schweingesicht… _Qué se habrá creído… Me voy a mi mesa, que tengo hambre, pero no te vas a librar de mí: luego planearemos la forma de plantarle cara. ¿Verdad, Courtney?

La chica asintió. Cohibido, y bastante avergonzado, Percy metió la cara entre las manos.

Anabel se fue con Brena hasta su mesa, oyéndola murmurar todo tipo de improperios en su idioma. Allí se reunieron con Penélope y los demás y dieron buena cuenta de su desayuno. Anabel repitió zumo de calabaza; realmente necesitaba un fin de semana para descansar tras tantas y nuevas emociones, aunque tuvieran bastantes deberes: que aquella fuera la primera semana no era excusa para los profesores. Por suerte el día anterior había tenido toda la tarde para adelantar bastante trabajo.

― ¡Eh, que llega el correo! –anunció un alumno de Hufflepuff de repente.

Pronto, el techo del Gran Comedor se llenó de un revolotear de alas y decenas de lechuzas oscurecieron levemente el cielo mágico.

― ¡Mirad, es un cuervo! ― dijo alguien.

Anabel se sintió un poco expuesta y notó que se sonrojaba. Moriarty descendió con un graznido hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, ante la mirada asombrada de los chicos mayores. El ave se dejó caer en la mesa; llevaba un pergamino atado a la pata. Anabel lo acarició y le quitó con cuidado el hilo que sostenía la carta para poder quedársela. El cuervo le picó cariñosamente un dedo ante la mirada de desaprobación de Penélope y luego se posó en el respaldo de la silla con un leve agitar de alas. Emocionada, Anabel desenrolló el pergamino; al instante reconoció la cuidada letra de su hermano Arthur, tan parecida a la suya:

_Querida Anabel:_

_Te escribo en nombre de todos; ya sabes que papá está muy ocupado y mamá se hace un lío escribiendo a pluma (ha terminado por decorar las cortinas del estudio con salpicaduras de tinta; han quedado preciosas)._

_Me alegra que todo te vaya tan bien. Por aquí las cosas siguen como siempre, que sólo hace cuatro días que te has ido, bicho…_

_¿Qué tal tus primeras clases? ¿Ya te ha explotado algo al intentar transformarlo? A mí me pasó en la segunda clase._

_Besos,_

_Papá, mamá y Arthur._

_PD―_ Dorian_ duerme en tu cama todas las noches. Ah, y vigila a tu plumífero monstruito. Cuando le saqué de su jaula para que te llevara la carta de vuelta, me picó un dedo._

― Qué escueto es tu hermano ―dijo Brena.

Anabel sonrió tímidamente.

― Pero es el mejor hermano del mundo.

― Si ya le echas de menos y sólo llevas aquí un par de noches, vas a tener problemas, Anabel ―le dijo Penélope bromeando, guiñándole un ojo.

Un graznido de _Moriarty_, que había estado todo el tiempo posado en la silla, las sobresaltó.

― Oh… Claro. Perdona, _Moriarty_ ―dijo Anabel.

Le dio un trozo de bizcocho con pasas y el cuervo se fue encantado, hacia una ventana. Anabel notaba de nuevo que todas las miradas se clavaban en ella.

― Fue la única mascota que me gustó ―le susurró a Brena, sonrojada.

**Nota de la autora:** para este primer año de Anabel, me he inventado con qué grupos comparten clase cada grupo. Es así:

**Ravenclaw y Gryffindor: **

Pociones

Historia de la magia

Transformaciones

Vuelo

**Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff:**

Herbología

DCAO

Astronomía

Encantamientos

**Gryffindor y Slytherin:**

Herbología

DCAO

Astronomía

Encantamientos

**Hufflepuff y Slytherin:**

Pociones

Historia de la magia

Transformaciones

Vuelo

Y miles de gracias a MarsW, creadora de Brena, Nate y Edgar, por su ayuda con la escena de la clase de Pociones.


End file.
